


Love in Captivity

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Captivated [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Assets & Handlers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky doesn't remember him, Bucky doesnt want to escape Tony, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captivity is used really lightly in this fic, Cuz he'll probably be dominant with Steve if i know myself like i think i do, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Handler Tony Stark, He may or may not be falling in love with his 'captor', He's definitely overprotective of his naive handler, Invasion of Privacy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Separation Anxiety, Shower Sex, Steve has feelings for Bucky, Switch Tony Stark, Tony does not appreciate Steve's morning runs, Tony has feelings for Steve, Tony's not really a handler, Top Bucky Barnes, Well shower blowjob really, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but Bucky thinks he is, hand jobs in the tub, lol, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Calling this captivity may be a bit deceiving. Technically, Bucky can't leave the tower, but he's far from being a 'prisoner' and isn't being treated cruelly. He also never once tries to escape. So yeah, the word captivity is used very lightly.Technically, there is no forced sex in this, and Bucky is very eager to have Tony blow him. However, Tony does give Bucky a blowjob, even though he doesnt really want to. Bucky has also been sexually abused. Hydra used sex as a reward/punishment, that along with being brainwashed and having his mind wiped, means his ability to give consent is pretty damn iffy.This is just something I wrote last month and only now got around to editing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Captivated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043541
Comments: 52
Kudos: 199
Collections: Dreamwind's Favorite MCU/Marvel Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Calling this captivity may be a bit deceiving. Technically, Bucky can't leave the tower, but he's far from being a 'prisoner' and isn't being treated cruelly. He also never once tries to escape. So yeah, the word captivity is used very lightly.
> 
> Technically, there is no forced sex in this, and Bucky is very eager to have Tony blow him. However, Tony does give Bucky a blowjob, even though he doesnt really want to. Bucky has also been sexually abused. Hydra used sex as a reward/punishment, that along with being brainwashed and having his mind wiped, means his ability to give consent is pretty damn iffy.
> 
> This is just something I wrote last month and only now got around to editing.

"We found him."

Steve's head snapped up.

"What?"  
  
"Bucky, we found him. We've located where Hydra is holding him. I assume you want to be the one to help up rescue him."

Steve's heart stopped in his chest. They found him? Is this really happening? He was frozen, hand hanging midair over the charcoal drawing, a stick of charcoal in his fingers, staining his fingertips black. It had been months since the fight on the helicarrier. Months, since he last saw Bucky. Steve felt exhausted. He'd barely slept since then. Every waking moment was consumed by thoughts of Bucky, and a fair amount of his sleeping hours, as well.  
  
"You found him?" Steve whispered, unable to accept it.  
  
Natasha nodded.  
  
"We're leaving in fifteen, so get to it, if you wanna be there."  
  
She turned on her heels and left. Steve stared at the spot where she disappeared from. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his blood in his ears. He sucked in a breath, the charcoal slipping from his grasp. He scrambled to his feet. They found him!  
  
Steve was out the door, following behind Natasha, his feet pounding against the ground to the beat of his heart. In the empty room the charcoal laid on the pad of paper. A line out of place, where it landed. In black, bold against the stark white paper, was the unfinished portrait of a man. His jaw set, and his eyes determined. A sergeant. The smudgings that shaded, and the outlines that perfectly depicted his features, made the charcoal drawing look life like.

* * *

  
  
They had managed to sneak inside, just Steve and Natasha. Clint was covering them from outside the Hydra base. Natasha nodded her head towards the door. This is where Bucky was being held, if their Intel was right. Steve's heart hammered in his chest, as he approached the door. He reached out his hand for the knob. Natasha gave him a strange look. Steve turned it, and Natasha raised a brow when it opened, smoothly.  
  
Steve stepped inside the room. It wasn't a prison cell, like he'd been expecting. It was worse. Their was some sort chamber inside and Bucky was inside of it. Steve threw Natasha a look.  
  
"What now? What the hell is that thing?"  
  
She pursed her lips, examining the chamber.  
  
"I think this is a cryostasis chamber." She said, her eyes scanning Bucky's immobile face.  
  
It looked liked he was sleeping.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I've never actually seen one before, but I heard talk of them, when I was in the red room."  
  
Natasha's eyes raked over the control panel. Steve's attention was drawn away from her. His eyes focused on the frozen form of his bestfriend. The man he was in love with. The man he had spent many nights sneaking around with, because they grew up in a time where their love was forbidden.  
  
There was voices yelling down the hall, and Steve snapped his attention away from Bucky.  
  
"Go handle them, I'm going to get him out of this thing." Natasha said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Go, Steve! I've got this."  
  
He hesitated a moment, before running out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him, to protect Bucky and Natasha from stray bullets. It didn't take long for Steve to subdue the men running towards him.  
  
He could here sounds coming from the closed door, muffled by the metal. He yanked it open and found Bucky on the ground and Natasha leaning over him, an I.C.E.R in her hand.  
  
Steve swore. Crouching down, one of his hands stroked Bucky's cheek. He looks so peaceful, even though Steve knew he was tranquilized, he looked like he could have just drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
Steve nodded and scooped Bucky up into his arms, cradling the man to his chest. Steve used to be so much smaller than him. Scrawny and weak. Now, he was Captain America, and he could easily lift the man up and hold him close. Bucky had loved him, wanted him, even after he'd been given the serum, but Steve had always regreted that he was no longer smaller than him.

* * *

  
  
"He's alright, right? They were keeping him in some weird chamber."  
  
Bruce smiled sympathetically at Steve. He had never specifically voiced his love for the man, but it wasn't exactly something he hid well. Everyone in the team was well aware of his feelings for Bucky Barnes.  
  
"He's fine. His vitals are stable. He's a bit dehydrated and under fed, but nothing too bad. I'm giving him IV fluids and keeping him sedated, for now. At least until we know what to do with him."  
  
Steve furrowed his brows.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, where is he going to go?"  
  
Steve was on his feet in an instant. Bucky's hand that he'd been holding, falling back onto the hospital bed.  
  
"He's coming with me."  
  
"You'll have to talk to Stark about it, Rogers. This is his medical center, and he's the one who funded the rescue mission. It's his call."  
  
Steve swore and stormed out of the room. His feet led him to the elevator.  
  
"JARVIS? Where's Tony?"  
  
"In a meeting, sir."  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea-"  
  
"I didn't ask you! What floor is he on?"  
  
"Thirty-second, sir."  
  
Steve slammed open the door, interrupting Pepper, who was talking, most likely to investors, or potential investors. Steve wasn't sure, and he honestly didn't care.  
  
"Steve? You need to leave. We're in the middle of a meeting." Pepper said, all business.  
  
Steve ignored her. Tony raised a brow at him. He didn't seem to have even been paying attention to the meeting, his stark phone in his hands. It clattered to the ground as Steve hauled him up by the front of his perfectly pressed, shirt, wrinkling the tailored suit jacket, in the process. Tony's eyes widened, as Steve forced him to his feet and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Woah, calm down, Rogers. If you wanna play rough, you're going to have to wait, until my meetings done." Tony said, though the way his hands trembled slightly gave away how scared he was.  
  
"Shut up, Stark! What are you planning to do with Bucky? Tell me!"  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Rip my shirt, and I'll send him right back to Hydra." Tony threatened, his voice dropping.  
  
Steve's face twisted into rage and he slammed Tony against the wall again.  
  
"Answer me!" He roared.  
  
"Jesus, chill. I haven't decided yet. I was thinking of giving him a floor and letting him come stay."  
  
Steve blinked in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, what?" Tony snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Why would you do that? Let him stay? Give him a floor? You know he killed your parents."  
  
Tony glared at him, his jaw clenching.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware. Thanks for the reminder."  
  
Steve searched his eyes, easing off of him, just enough that he wasn't pressing his weight up against him, but not enough to let him go.  
  
"Then, why? I thought-"  
  
"What? That I'd throw him out, or send him away. Depsite what you may think, I'm not a total asshole."  
  
"You're really going to let him stay?"  
  
"Yup, that's the plan. Unless he has some adverse reaction, when he comes to. Otherwise, yeah, that's what I'm leaning towards."  
  
"He can stay with me. He doesn't need a floor."  
  
Tony flinched.  
  
"Well, I'm giving him one anyways."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Rogers, he doesn't even remember you. I doubt he wants to jump back into your bed."  
  
Steve coughed, spluttering as he choked on his own spit.  
  
"W-what?" He wheezed.  
  
"You heard me, now get off of me." Tony snapped.  
  
Steve pulled away, stepping back.  
  
"Right, sorry." He mumbled, blushing.  
  
Tony glared and straightened out his suit, smoothing his hands over the expensive material.  
  
"Anything else you need, or can I get back to work." Tony bit out.  
  
Steve licked his lips. He watched Tony follow the movement, before ripping his eyes away and staring at the floor.  
  
"Why are you letting him stay?"  
  
Tony rolled his eyes.  
  
"I told you-"  
  
"I know, you're not an asshole, but why? Why are you letting him stay, Tony? Noone would blame you for not wanting him at the tower."  
  
"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"  
  
"No, it's just- Tell me, please. I want to know."  
  
"You want him there, Steve. That's why. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to finish."  
  
Tony brushed past Steve, snatching up his phone, and sat down in his chair.  
  
Steve sucked in a breath and forced his feet to walk out of the room, pausing at the door to glance back at Tony one last time, before closing it.

* * *

When Bucky woke up, he felt fuzzy and strange. The effects of the super soldier doses of drugs were wearing off, but his mind was slow to come around. His thoughts felt heavy in his head, like lead. His limbs were heavy too, like they were being weighed down. Panic took over, as the fear set in. This wasn't like when he was awaking from crysostasis, this was different. Something was wrong. His eyes blinked open. The incessant beeping registered in his mind, right before a woman entered the room.

She was speaking, but her words were garbled, like she was talking under water. Bucky's eyes darted around the room, his gaze scanning the surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He relaxed slightly, his body untensing, just a fraction. He allowed his heart to slow and his thoughts to settle. He must be in the medical unit. 

There wasn't much that the wiping allowed him to remember, but being fixed up, being trained, and being tortured, these were all things that he could recall. To be honest, they were all painful, and the pain stuck with him, even after the memories slipped away.

The woman looked relieved and started to move around. Bucky watched her closely. He wanted to be able to brace himself, to know when the pain would be inflicted and be prepared for it. At least, as prepared as he could be.

"Sergeant Barnes? Can you hear me?" She said, standing next to the hospital bed. "I'm a nurse. You're okay. I've called Captain Rogers, he's on the way."

Bucky didn't understand what she was saying, and it wasn't a language barrier that kept him from comprehending her words. It was simply, that he didn't know the names she was using. Who was Sergeant Barnes? Why did she call him that?

The doors opened again, before he could think anymore questions. Bucky took one look at the man, and shot off the bed so fast, the IV ripped out of his arm. He barely noticed as he swiped the man's legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground by his throat. This man was his mission. That was all he knew.

There was screaming, probably from the nurse, but Bucky didn't pay her any mind. He glanced up, in time to see a red haired woman pointing a weapon at him, then he was out.

* * *

Bucky's dead weight collapsed on top of Steve and he sucked in a breath, gasping for air.

"You okay, Rogers?" Natasha asked, lowering the I.C.E.R.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He croaked. "Good timing, Romanoff."

"I hope you know that this complicates things. He didn't attack the nurse. He attacked you. He still thinks you're his mission."

Steve clenched his jaw. He pushed up, into a seated position, and shifted Bucky, until he was straddling his thighs, his head falling limply onto Steve's shoulder. Steve sighed, nuzzling against his cheek, and brushing a hand through his hair.

"I can't lose him again, Nat."

Natasha's gaze softened.

"I'll talk to Tony. See what we can come up with."

* * *

In the end, Tony decided that Bucky was too dangerous. Bucky was kept sedated, while construction workers remodeled one of the many floors of the Avengers Tower. Steve visited him every day, sitting by his bedside, and holding his hand. When the time came, he was taken from the floor that had been converted to a medical ward, do to the collapse of Shield as they know it, and transported up to the awaiting floor.

Steve wasn't allowed to be there.

Tony refused to give him access to the floor, but he wasn't a total asshole. Tony made sure to be there, as the man woke up from his induced slumber. Bucky's eyes blinked open, and he shifted slightly, undoubtedly sore, from laying on a bed for so long. He glanced over at Tony, who was keeping a safe distance, just in case he went all Winter Soldier and attacked. Tony wasn't too concerned, since Bucky had only ever fought him in his suit and probably wouldn't recognize him as the enemy without it on.

That seemed to be the case, because the man just stared at him. He didn't try to get up, or ask any questions. Tony found it to be unnerving. He cleared his throat to break the silence.

"I'm Tony Stark. You're staying in my tower for the foreseeable future."

Bucky furrowed his brows.

"Where's my handler?" He asked, his voice rough and scratchy from lack of use.

Tony raised a brow.

"Who?"

Bucky just frowned at him.

"Where am I? Where's Agent Rumlow?"

"Dead."

Bucky's eyes widened a fraction, but he nodded.

"And Rollins?"

"Also dead."

Bucky swallowed, his eyes staring down at the sheets. He looked a bit panicked.

"It's fine. You're safe. You just have to stay here for the time being."

"Where is here?"

"Are you supposed to be so inquisitive?" Tony snapped, tired of the game of twenty questions.

Bucky pressed his lips together and flinched away. He sat up, scooting until his back was pressed against the head board, and curled in on himself.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry, it's fine. Just do whatever. There's a bathroom through there, if you wanna shower. You probably stink."

Tony bit his tongue. God, maybe he was an asshole. He shook his head slightly and headed for the door. He glanced back at the man, who looked incredibly small and fragile for a super soldier, before slipping out and leaving the apartment.

He wasn't surprised when Steve showed up at his lab, only fifteen minutes later.

"So?"

"So, what?"

Steve glared at Tony.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Alive. Has all the modern amenities he could ever need, and if he wants something, I'll have JARVIS order it for him."

"That's it? That's all I get?" Steve snapped.

Tony sighed, setting down his tools and looking up at him. 

"What do you want from me, Steve? I'm letting him stay. I built him a goddamn floor. He's safe and out of harms way. Hydra can't get to him. The government doesn't know we have him. Isn't that enough?"

"No. It's not. I want to be with him. Let me see him."

Tony's heart ached, and he had to look away to hide the pain that flashed in his eyes.

"I'm well aware of your feelings, Rogers. You know that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because he tried to kill you! I'm not letting him within a hundred feet of you, and that's final."

Steve glared at him, but Tony just turned back to his project.

"Fuck you, Stark! You have no right to keep us apart." He shouted.

Steve groaned in frustration, when Tony ignored him and stormed off. Tony sighed, closing his eyes. He let his tools fall back to the table again, and dropped his head into his hands. He really hated this whole situation.

* * *

"How is he JARVIS?" Tony asked the AI later that night.

It was well past midnight, but Tony still hadn't left his lab. His stomach protested, but he ignored its rumbling.

"Still in his room, sir."

Tony frowned.

"Has he left at all? Taken a shower? Eaten? Anything?"

"He hasn't moved off of the bed. He's barely shifted position."

Tony cursed and got to his feet. The elevator took him to Bucky's apartment and he went straight for the bedroom. Bucky glanced up at him, when he walked in. Tony sighed.

"Come on, get up."

The man scrambled to his feet.

"Go jump in the shower. Then, join me in the living room."

Tony had JARVIS order pizza, and settled onto the couch. When twenty minutes passed and Bucky still hadn't emerged, Tony asked JARVIS what he was doing.

"Standing under the spray, sir. I believe he is lost in thought."

Tony rolled his eyes. He went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bucky? Pizza's gonna be here soon!" He hollered though the door.

Tony could hear the shower turn off and suddenly the door was swinging open. Tony's eyes widened at the sight of Bucky, stark naked and wet. Water running off of him. Tony blushed. He couldn't help but glance down at the large cock hanging between his legs. It was easily ten inches and thick. Tony could only imagine how big it'd get when it was hard. He swallowed and stepped back, putting some distance between them, so Tony didn't jump him. He wasn't exactly known for his self-restraint.

"Um, there's towels in the cabinet."

Bucky nodded and turned to pull one out. He didn't seem embarrassed or to even notice Tony's obvious reaction to him. He started to dry off and Tony had to rip his gaze away from his bulging muscles. He cleared his throat.

"There's clothes in the dresser. Meet me in the living room, when you're dressed." Tony clarified, before practically running out of the room.

Oh, shit. He was so not expecting that. His pants were uncomfortably tight now, and he shifted himself. He had a feeling Steve would not be happy about this. Tony was relieved that the man was dressed when he emerged from his room. Bucky walked over and stood in front of him, like he was waiting for something, an order, most likely.

"Uh, sit down. Pizza should be here any minute."

They sat, mostly in silence, until Tony flicked on the TV. Bucky stared blankly at the screen. Images flickered by before his eyes, yet Tony wasn't sure he was really processing them.

Tony jumped up as JARVIS announced the arrival of pizza and Bucky did, too. Tony noted the fighting stance he fell into and the way he positioned himself in front of Tony, like he was going to protect him from danger. His cheeks flushed bright red at the thought and he rested a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"It's fine. Sit back down, it's just the pizza."

Bucky glanced at him, like he didn't believe that danger wasn't lurking behind that door. He didn't sit down. Tony just cleared his throat and walked around Bucky, heading to the elevator. Tony didn't really want to bring Bucky down with him.

"You need to stay here." He said.

The man tensed up.

"Whatever the threat is, I can eliminate it." Bucky said, confidently.

Tony sighed.

"It's not- no. There's no threat. It's just pizza."

Bucky gave him a confused look and Tony wondered if he even knew what that meant. The man certainly looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

"If I let you come with me, do you promise to not kill the pizza guy."

Bucky stayed quiet. Jesus.

"Okay, can you at least promise to not attack first."

Bucky nodded.

"I'll only attack, if he attacks you."

"Great. Let's go, then."

The soldier followed one step behind him as they exited the elevator, and glared threateningly at the delivery guy who was waiting in the lobby. Tony tipped the scared man generously, and quickly lead Bucky back to the elevator. Bucky eyed the box warily, like he expected it to be a bomb.

Tony sighed and stepped out onto Bucky's floor. He set the box down on the coffee table, Bucky following him. Opening the lid to pull out a slice.

"Help yourself." He said.

Tony was half way through his slice before Bucky even sat down and grabbed one. He still glanced warily at Tony as he did it, but proceeded when Tony nodded encouragingly. They ate mostly in silence. Tony gave up trying to engage him in conversation, since Bucky only grunted or gave clipped answers in response.

Tony switched to something more interesting, when it became apparent that chatting wasn't going to happen. Not that Tony had any problems with a onesided conversation, but given the fact that this was the man Steve was in love with and Tony had recently seen him naked, he was better off watching a show. Bucky didn't pay much attention to it, mostly watching Tony, and Tony couldn't decide if he should feel flattered or creeped out.

As the show ended, he decided it was time to leave. He'd made sure the man had eaten and gotten out of bed. That's all he came to do. 

He stood up to leave and Bucky stood up, too. Tony sighed. He stopped in front of the elevator.

"Okay, I'm gonna go, but you need to stay here. If you need anything, just ask JARVIS for it, okay? He can order you anything and play whatever you want on the TV, got it?"

Bucky looked seriously confused, but didn't voice it. He still tried to follow Tony into the elevator, but Tony stopped him.

"No, you have to stay here. I'll come check on you tomorrow."

The man looked confused and anxious, but nodded and stepped back into the apartment. Tony felt relieved. He was just stepping into the penthouse, when the relief vanished.

"Sergeant Barnes, is sick, sir. I've called for Dr Banner."

Tony cursed and headed right back to Bucky's floor. He stepped out to find Bucky dry heaving over the trash can. His hair was hanging down and gross, so Tony ushered him into the shower, telling JARVIS to send a cleaning bot to empty the garbage, that Bucky just emptied the contents of his stomach into. Bucky stood on the cold tiles, his feet bare. He was shaking and looked awful. Tony helped him strip off his clothes and coaxed him into the shower.

His arm reached out clinging to Tony. Blue eyes met brown ones and Tony saw the fear and confusion swirling in those ocean depths. He didn't hesitate to step into the shower, fully clothed. He was still wearing a grimy t-shirt and jeans from working in the lab. He did pause to toss his phone and wallet onto the counter.

He turned on the shower, shifting to avoid most of the spray and pushed Bucky under it. The man looked scared, but let Tony run his fingers through his hair, until it was free of sick. Tony grabbed shampoo and started working it into the long strands. JARVIS announced the arrival of Bruce. Tony cringed. This wasn't exactly a compromising position, since Tony was still dressed and they weren't really doing anything, but it wasn't great.

Bruce raised a questioning brow as he entered the room.

"JARVIS said he got sick."

"Yeah, it got in his hair. He's a bit shaken up." Tony rushed out, trying to explain the situation.

Bruce nodded.

"I saw a pizza box on the coffee table. Tell me you didn't feed him greasy pizza as his first meal."

Tony cringed again.

"You didn't tell me not too." Tony defended.

"I told you to feed him bland foods and in small quantities, until he's adjusted to eating regularly."

Shit. He had been told that, he just forgot. He didn't say that. Tony didn't really enjoy admitting faults. Bucky glared at Bruce and stepped in front of Tony, pushing him into the corner of the shower and shielding him, as though he expected Bruce to attack.

"Um, Bucky?" Tony said, questioningly.

A blush was spreading down his neck as he realized that he was pressed up against a naked, very hard and muscular body.

"What's your business with my handler, doctor?" Bucky demanded.

Both men's eyes widened at his words. Handler? Shit.

"I mean Tony no harm, Bucky. I'm here to check up on you, since you're not feeling well."

Bucky just glared at Bruce.

"Bucky, it's fine. Bruce is my friend."

Bucky turned and searched Tony's face. He blushed even harder, unable to hold Bucky's intense gaze.

"You're flushed. You are not well. Can this man be trusted?"

Tony nodded. He was aware that Bruce was watching the interaction with interest and it made him feel squirmy.

"Fine. Then, I will let him examine you." Bucky allowed.

Tony's eyes widened. He was relieved when Bucky stepped aside though, the spray of water hitting his back. Bucky nodded to Bruce.

"Wait, no. Bucky, Bruce is going to examine you."

"I'm fine." He said, dismissively.

Tony was taken aback by the response and it took him a moment to respond. What the hell is happening here?

"Bucky. You need to let Bruce examine you. I'm not asking."

Bucky frowned, glanced at him, and to Tony's relief nodded. He stepped out of the shower and Bruce handed him a towel. Tony shut off the water and rung out his clothes, so they weren't drippingn before stepping out. Bucky waited for Tony, before exiting the bathroom. Bruce told him to get dressed. Tony grabbed clothes from the drawers, as well. Bucky followed him into the bathroom to change. Tony knew it wasn't out of a desire for modesty, but because he didn't want to let Tony out of his sight.

It was unnerving. Did Bucky really think Tony was his handler? Maybe it made sense. That could explain why he was so protective of him. He didn't seem to follow orders without question, the way Tony would expect, though.

Tony blushed as he undressed. Bucky seemed to have his eyes glued to the door, except for the brief moment that his shirt covered his eyes. Once again, Tony doubted it was because he was giving Tony privacy. It was more likely that he feared Bruce would sneak in and harm Tony. Still, Tony appreciated the ability to dress without eyes on him. It wasn't that Tony was a particularly modest guy. He did get weird about people seeing the arc reactor from time to time, but mostly he felt strange about Bucky seeing him naked.

Tony has had a crush on Captain America, since he was a young boy. That didn't suddenly vanish, when he met the man, even if their meeting didn't go smoothly. Tony only grew more bitter, when it became undeniably evident that Steve Rogers was in love with his bestfriend. So yeah, it was a little uncomfortable that the same man, that the man Tony liked, was now being all protective of him.

Tony had hated Bucky as Steve yearned for the dead man, and then hated him even more, when they found out he was alive. Now, he couldn't help but pity Bucky. Clearly, he'd had a rough go of things.

Bucky let Bruce examine him, and Tony stood off to the side. After Bruce left, ensuring Tony that Bucky was fine, and warning him to throw out the pizza, Tony shifted awkwardly. Bucky was watching him intently. Tony sighed. He felt bad just leaving him, when Tony was the reason he'd gotten sick. Kinda a traumatic first night at the tower. It was really late, too. Almost morning now.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch, okay? So you can go get some rest."

Tony grabbed a blanket out of a linens closet and laid out on the couch. He frowned, when Bucky sat down, his back up agaisnt the couch, right by Tony's head. Bucky's feet were planted firmly on the ground, his arms resting lazily on his knees.

"Um, Bucky?"

The man hummed in response.

"I meant in your bed."

Bucky turned to look at him.

"Are you going to sleep there?"

Tony blinked, blushing slightly.

"Uh, no. I'm sleeping here."

"Then I will stay here as well."

Tony shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" He whispered.

Bucky furrowed his brows.

"You are my handler. I must protect you. Don't worry, I'm very capable of keeping you safe. You can sleep."

Tony swallowed and turned on his side, facing the back of the couch. This was too much. He shut his eyes and prayed that he'd pass out and wake up to find that this was all just a really weird dream.

* * *

It wasn't. He awoke and shot straight up. Bucky jumped to his feet, alarmed. His eyes scanning the room for a threat.

"It's fine. I was caught off guard. I'm not used to waking up and seeing someone so close to my face." Tony rushed out.

Bucky relaxed slightly, but his eyes still darted warily around the room. Tony yawned, stretching. The clothes he was wearing were too big on him and he felt like he was swimming in them. A glance at the clock told Tony that he'd slept the day away. Literally. It was almost dinner. Bruce always made dinner for the team on Friday's and Tony wanted to go. He glanced at Bucky. The man had clearly sat by him and guarded him as he slept. Tony blushed at the thought. It would probably be pretty fucked up to just abandon him now.

He could skip the dinner, but he didn't want to. Tony wasn't very used to not getting what he wanted. Natasha was making stroganoff tonight, and she rarely ever cooked. Tony weighed the possibility of bringing Bucky. It was probably just about the stupidest idea, but maybe he could do it anyways. It was his tower, afterall.

"Bucky?"

The man turned to look at him.

"If I take you with me, do you promise not hurt anyone?"

"As long as they don't hurt me." He added, when Bucky just stared at him.

He nodded and Tony grinned. There was one more thing though.

"Do you remember that man that you attacked? Steve?"

Bucky gave him a blank look.

"He was your mission."

Bucky tensed.

"Yes. I failed."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He's actually my teammate. So, I'd probably have to have killed you, if you'd killed him." Tony joked.

Bucky tensed even more, if that was even possible, and Tony realized that was probably a bad joke to make.

"Anyways. He's gonna be at dinner. So, you either have to stay here or promise to not kill him."

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"If I promise this, I can stay by your side?"

Tony squirmed a little at the wording.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Then, I choose to protect you."

"So, you won't hurt Steve, then?" Tony confirmed.

"Not unless he hurts you."

"Good. Okay, let's go then."

They stopped by the bathroom first. Tony blushed when Bucky followed him inside, but the man didn't seem receptive to letting him pee alone. Bucky peed after him and Tony busied himself, pulling out two brand new toothbrushes. They brushed teeth and headed down to the common floor.

Steve's eyes widened and he stood up from the table, when Tony and Bucky stepped out of the elevator. Bucky tensed and Tony grabbed his wrist, leaning closer.

"Don't hurt him or you'll have to wait upstairs for me."

Bucky glanced at Tony and nodded. Tony released him. Steve looked confused, and everyone else looked wary.

"What is he doing here?" Natasha demanded.

"He promised to be good. God, the stroganoff smells amazing." Tony said, ignoring everyone's looks.

Bucky followed him dutifully and took a seat next to Tony.

"Tony, Bucky can't eat this. Remember what I told you about him needing to eat bland foods. I was thinking some plain rice, pasta, toast, that sort off thing."

Tony nodded.

"You heard the doc, Bucky. Don't touch the food." Tony said, dishing himself up a plate.

Bucky nodded. He didn't seem offended, but Steve certainly was.

"Tony. What are you doing? We can't eat in front of him, if he can't have any."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why should we all have to suffer, just because Bucky can't have this delicious meal?"

Steve's jaw clenched.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see him." He snapped.

Tony raised a brow.

"I thought you'd be happy to, quite frankly. Besides, I talked to him about it and he was very receptive."

Steve blinked in surprise.

"So, I can see him now?"

"Uh, sure. You can have supervised visits, Cap."

Steve glared at Tony and Tony smirked at him, taking a bite of pasta.

Everything went unexpectedly smooth through dinner, but it got a bit rocky when they got done. Steve and Tony stood up from the table at the same time, and Bucky shot up, too. He pulled Tony behind him, blocking Steve from his sight. Tony yelped in shock. His hands grabbed onto Bucky's arms to stabilize himself.

"Um, Bucky?" Tony squeaked.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Bucky said, his voice low and threatening.

Steve was shocked.

"W-what? I wasn't- um, no that's not. Tony?" Steve stammered out.

"Bucky, it's fine." Tony insisted.

Bucky hesitated, but stepped away. He pulled Tony with him though, and eyed Steve warily. Steve looked confused, but also hurt. Tony tried to shrug and play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but it was clearly a big deal to Steve. Tony knew that Steve was in love with Bucky, so of course it hurt him to not only be treated like the enemy, but to have Bucky be so protective of Tony.

He sighed.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked Steve, hoping to make up for it, and defuse some of the tension.

He nodded, but looked uncertain. Tony snagged his hand and pulled him to the sofa. Bucky's eyes widened and he followed quickly, seemingly perturbed by the situation. Tony sat down and pulled Steve next him, hoping that this would show Bucky that Tony didn't mind if Steve was near him, or even touching him. With that in mind, Tony curled up into Steve's side. Steve looked surprised and glanced up at Bucky to gauge his reaction. The man looked anxious, concerned, and ready to kill, all at the same time.

Tony just patted the cushion next to him.

"Join us." He invited.

Bucky grunted and sat down, but he eyed Tony and Steve. JARVIS started the movie that Tony instructed him to and lowered the lights, like always. Bucky didn't seem thrilled by that, because he tensed up. Suddenly, Tony found himself being pressed up against Bucky. He shrieked and tried to push away, but Bucky held him tightly to his side.

Tony only gave in, because Bucky relaxed. As if, just having Tony close, was enough to calm his nerves. Steve didn't seem thrilled with the arraignment. Tony sighed, he just couldn't please everyone it seems. Steve was even less thrilled when Tony excused himself to pee and Bucky followed him into the bathroom. Yeah, this separation anxiety was too much. Tony really hoped it would calm down soon.

* * *

That didn't seem to be the case. As the days progressed, it only seemed to get worse. Bucky was constantly in his space. Not just following him around, but pulling him close, holding him near. It wasn't sexual. Bucky didn't try to kiss Tony or have sex with him, but he seemed to realize that he was allowed to hold Tony close. Tony knew that it bothered Steve, but he couldn't find it in him to stop Bucky. He liked it. Bucky was strong and overprotective, and it made Tony feel safe.

He liked it, a little bit too much and if he was being entirely honest, he wished Bucky would make a move on him. Tony had almost done it a couple of times, when he had noticed that Bucky was hard. Bucky didn't make any indication that he was hard, or wanted Tony to do something about it though. So, Tony thought, maybe he doesn't want that. Maybe he's just touch starved and reacting to Tony, because he's gone seventy years without sex.

Tony learned that wasn't true though, when they were curled up on the couch together. Tony was sitting on his lap. He'd started out next to him, but somehow, he had squirmed his way, or maybe Bucky had pulled him, onto his lap. Tony wasn't entirely sure. He'd had a couple of shots. The stress of being a handler, even if he wasn't really a handler, was wearing on him.

Bucky was definitely, even more protective, now that Tony was drunk. Tony really didn't mind it. He kept shifting and squirming on his lap. Small sounds slipped past his lips as he rubbed all over Bucky. His jeans were creating some delicious friction and Tony was seriously so close to begging Bucky to fuck him.

Apparently, he didn't need to though.

Bucky leaned down, his lips brushing Tony's ear. Tony shivered and whined.

"Would you like me to help you with that?"

Oh, god yes. Tony definitely wanted that.

"Mm, please. Bucky, please." He begged.

He needed this, so badly.

Bucky hummed and lifted Tony off of him. Tony whined and tried to cling to him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to help you."

Bucky dropped down to his knees, and spread Tony's thighs, situating himself in between them. Tony was panting and his hands tangled in Bucky's hair. Bucky nuzzled agaisnt his crotch.

"I was wondering if I'd ever be punished." He murmured.

Tony moaned as Bucky's hand groped him through his pants. It took a moment for Bucky's words to filter through the drunken haze. When they did, a sudden weight settled in his stomach. Something that Natasha had said coming back to him. She'd mentioned that in the red room, sex had been used to both reward and punish.

Tony's heart pounded in his chest.

"Wait, stop!"

Bucky looked up alarmed. He almost looked panicked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that. I was fine waiting. I'm not greedy. I'm not impatient. Please." He rushed out, pleading with Tony.

Fuck. Tony pushed Bucky back, and slipped off the couch. He straddled Bucky, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Tell me why you think this is a punishment."

Bucky made a sound in the back of his throat, like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Shh. It's okay. I promise you're not in trouble. Did your handler punish you with sex?" Tony asked, feeling sick at the thought.

"You're my handler." Bucky mumbled.

Tony sighed.

"No, I'm not. We've been over this, Bucky. I'm just a friend."

Bucky looked away from him, clearly not believing Tony. He never seemed to believe him.

"Please, punish me. I've been so good. I protected you. I kept you safe. Please."

Tony felt like crying. Bucky was begging him to punish him. Why? And with what? Sex? Was giving Tony a blowjob, really a punishment?

"Are giving blowjobs a punishment, Bucky?"

Bucky looked scared to answer.

Tony exhaled, frustrated.

"Was it a punishment before, with your last handler?"

Bucky squirmed a little and Tony took that as a yes. 

"What about you? Is it a reward, if I give you a blowjob?"

Bucky's eyes widened, and he nodded, looking eager. Tony touched his cheek and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

"Then, I'll give you a reward, but tell me first, did you want me to punish you?"

Bucky nodded again.

"Why?"

"Enduring a punishment, leads to a reward." Bucky said, as though he'd been told it a hundred times.

Tony felt a little queasy. He sucked in a shaky breath and stood up. He pulled Bucky with him to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. Bucky went eagerly, staring up at Tony with such trust. Tony knew in that moment that he could do anything and Bucky would let him. He hated it.

Tony crawled onto the bed and straddled his legs. He pulled Bucky's length out of his pants. Tony felt sick. He didn't want to do this, not knowing what he now knew. He was worried that if he stopped now, Bucky would feel like he was being denied a reward, and wasn't that so fucked up. Tony felt a renewed surge of hatred towards Hydra.

He leaned down and licked up Bucky's shaft. He swirled his tongue around the head, before sucking it into his mouth. He felt distant as he sucked him off, like he wasn't really doing it, but it was just sorta happening to him. Tony barely noticed, until Bucky shot his load into his mouth. He pulled back, spluttering, and cum hit his face.

Tony felt dirty. Not because he tasted like cum or had cum on his face, but because he felt like this was wrong. Tony wasn't used to that. To feeling like he was in the wrong, or like he shouldn't do something. He definitely felt like he shouldn't have done that. Bucky seemed happy about it, but Tony still felt guilt settle in his stomach. He washed his face off and grimaced at the cum in his hair.

For once Bucky didn't follow him into the bathroom. Tony was glad, because he broke down and cried.

* * *

Now, more than ever, Bucky seemed to cling to Tony and Tony clings to him. He's desperate for the reassurance that he didn't do anything wrong. Tony also felt incredibly guilty, because right after he blew Bucky, then broke down in his bathroom, he left and didn't let Bucky come with him. The man had a violent reaction to it, and Tony had to call back the crew of construction workers to fix Bucky's floor.

Bucky's been sleeping in the penthouse with him ever since. Except, Bucky didn't really sleep. It had been almost two weeks and the man hadn't slept once. So, Tony brought him to see Bruce and got some heavy duty sleeping pills.

At the moment, Bucky was passed out in Tony's bed. Tony was answering emails on his Stark pad, when JARVIS alerted him to Steve, who was having a nightmare. Everyone in the tower was prone to nightmares from time to time and JARVIS was set to alert Tony anytime it happened. He glanced at Bucky, who was conked, and slipped out of bed.

He made his way to Steve's floor. Who was awake by the time he got there. He sent Tony a questioning look. Tony raised a brow, sitting down on the edge of his bed, and running a hand through Steve's sweaty hair.

"Where's Bucky?"

Tony smiled softly. Of course, that was Steve's first concern.

"Sleeping. Why don't you come join us?"

Steve looked like he wanted to protest, but Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Tony sat in the the middle of the bed, giving Steve space to lay down next to him. Steve hesitated, but slipped under the covers. 

At some point, after they both had fallen asleep, Tony left the bed. When he came back a couple of hours later, they were pressed up close. Bucky had scooted over and was spooning Steve. Tony smiled at the sight and curled up on the other side of him. He snuggled closer to Bucky's back, pressing a kiss to his neck and slinging an arm over his waist.

* * *

Bucky woke up first, his hair tousled. He nuzzled into Tony's neck. At least, he thought it was Tony, but when his eyes opened, his body froze. It was Steve. His mind told him to attack, to kill. This man was his mission. Tony's voice came in and silenced the first one. Don't hurt him. He wasn't supposed to hurt Steve. Tony liked Steve. They were friends. They were teammates. They shared the tower and coexisted.

Bucky was expected to coexist too. It wasn't always easy for him, didn't always come naturally, but he knew he was doing a good job. Tony always let Bucky touch him. He could hold him close, keep him near, just like he wanted to. Just like he was supposed to. He had to keep his handler safe. He was weak and fragile, and Bucky was strong and a soldier. Bucky. That was the name Tony gave him. He liked it, because it came from Tony, and he liked Tony.

Tony was kind. He was sweet and cute and naive. He thought that noone wanted to hurt him. That enemies didn't lurk in the shadows or hide around every corner. Bucky knew better. He had experience that handlers didn't have. He went out in the field, because he was a soldier. Handlers stayed in the base, where it was safe. Bucky needed to protect Tony from all of the things he didn't know he needed to be protected from.

One of those things, was Steve. Bucky was sure this man was dangerous. He knew Tony didn't want him hurt, but Bucky remained cautious. At some point this man would threaten his handler. When he did, Bucky would be there to protect Tony, to keep him safe. He would kill Steve, if that's what it took, even if Tony didn't want it, because he was a soldier. He knew that the world was dangerous, in a way that handlers just never seemed to understand.

Bucky was fighting against the desire to do away with this man, that he was certain was a threat to Tony, when the man let out a small noise. High pitched, like a whine. He shifted closer to Bucky and Bucky sucked in a breath. He moaned as Steve's ass rubbed up against his hard on. Bucky knew he wasn't supposed to seek out pleasure. He wasn't supposed to be greedy, but maybe it would be okay if he let Steve squirm all over him.

Bucky hoped he would just keep moving. He would do anything to encourage it. Tony had blown him once, and he was grateful, but he hadn't been rewarded or punished since, and his body ached. He wasnt sure if he'd ever spent so long out of the cryo chamber before.

Bucky pulled Steve closer to him, and moaned when he squirmed. Steve's eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened and he glanced back at Bucky.

"Bucky?" He whimpered.

He squirmed again, almost like he was trying to escape, but Bucky held him close, his hips jerking forward without his permission.

"Fuck, please." Bucky begged, even though he kenw it was bad, and he shouldn't.

Steve gasped, and rolled his hips back. Bucky groaned from the feeling and his hands roamed Steve's chest, needing to feel more of him. Clearly Steve was into this, so that must mean it was okay. Maybe this was a reward. Bucky wanted it, even if it turned out to be a punishment.

Steve turned around and pushed Bucky flat on his back, climbing on top of him. Bucky grunted as Steve rocked his hips and mouthed at Bucky's jaw, hot and wet. Tony chuckled, sitting up and they both froze, like two horny teenagers caught in the act.

"Fuck, Tony, I'm sorry-" Steve rushed out, blushing.

"Don't be. I'm enjoying the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big part of this concept is that the Winter Soldier doesn't necessarily follow orders. His top priority was always to protect his handler, even when his handler didn't know he was in danger. The handler didn't have to know. The asset did that for them. Kept them safe. Understands the dangers that a handler doesn't know exists.
> 
> Also my thought process for the whole reward/punishment thing in this, was that since Bucky is dominant, so being forced to be submissive(giving head or being fucked) was a punishment. Whereas being allowed to be dominant(receiving head or doing the fucking) was a reward. If that makes sense. This doesn't reflect my own personal views, but like that's Hydras thoughts on it, if that makes sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh." Steve gasped, blinking at Tony.

Tony raised a brow. Bucky was tense, wondering if his handler was going to be angry with him. He was being bad. He knew it. He shouldn't have encouraged this. Steve was not his handler. Before he could apologize, Steve was scrambling off of him, nearly tripping as he stumbled out of bed.

"Shit. I don't know what happened. I was just dreaming and I-" Steve cut off, flushing hard.

Tony smirked at him, deeply amused.

"Were you having a wet dream, Rogers? If the world could see you now. Breaking news, Captain America is just as horny as the rest of us."

Steve swallowed.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm just, um, I'm gonna go." Steve mumbled, embarrassed.

Bucky watched the exchange, confused. He wasn't entirely certain what was happening. He was pretty sure that he wasn't getting rewarded, but he wasn't sure he was being punished either. Maybe Tony would still punish him, when Steve left. Bucky hoped so. He was aching for a release. A part of him was hoping he'd be put back into the cryochamber soon. He wasn't sure he could take being out of it much longer.

Tony's smirk slipped.

"You don't have to leave, Steve. I was just teasing."

"No, I shouldn't- I'm gonna go."

"Why?" Tony asked, sounding almost hurt.

Steve bit his lip, glancing over at Bucky.

"Because, I'm just in the way."

Tony's eyes widened. He reached out and snagged Steve's wrist as he headed for the door.

"You're not in the way. He's not mine. He never was."

Steve shook his head.

"He's not mine anymore, Tony. I wanted him to be, but he's not. He likes you."

"But I like-" Tony snapped his mouth shut, looking down. "Nevermind. Just know you're welcome to join us anytime. I don't think he's a danger to you anymore."

Steve nodded, and Tony let him go, a frown on his features. Bucky was pretty sure they were talking about him, though he didn't understand what they were implying. He was knew that Tony was wrong. He was a danger to Steve. Bucky glared at the blond when he glanced back at him, just to make sure he knew this. He needed this man to be scared of him, so he wouldn't get any ideas. He needed Steve to know that Bucky was capable of eliminating him, so he would be too afraid to hurt Tony.

Steve ripped his gaze away and left. Bucky relaxed slightly, but he glanced warily at Tony. The smaller man was looking down. He groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"This is all really fucked up. I'm not sure you even realize that." Tony said, turning his head to look at him.

Bucky furrowed his brows. Tony sighed. Bucky was sitting up, he was able to be more intimidating that way, but he wasn't trying to intimidate Tony. He went willingly when he was pulled back down. Tony latched onto him, a leg flung over his body and his head laying on his chest, like he was a human body pillow.

"So fucked up." Tony mumbled under his breath.

Bucky wasn't sure what to say to that. He felt compelled to soothe his handler. The man was clearly upset. Bucky felt the need to protect him from himself. From the demons in his head. He let his arm wrap around his waist. Tony nuzzled against him, and Bucky let his hand slip into his hair. He felt relief, when Tony's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out.

The sleeping meds, that Bucky wasn't thrilled he'd been tricked into taking and would never let be given to him again, had worn off. That meant he could hold Tony in his arms and guard him from the enemies that wanted to do him harm. Bucky had yet to encounter any of them, but he wouldn't be lured into a false sense of security. They would come for Tony, and when they did, Bucky would protect him.

Bucky was always reluctant to bring up his past handler, Pierce. He didn't want to upset Tony, or make him feel that Bucky wasn't loyal to him.

Still, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that his past handler must be dead. He refused to shed a tear for him. Tony was his handler now. He was the only thing in this world that mattered now. Tony was Bucky's world. Even more so than Pierce had been. Bucky had only seen Pierce on occasion. For the most part, he was in limbo. Frozen in the safety of his cryochamber. Confined. When he was out, he was sent out on missions. He only saw Pierce if he did something that required punishment, and if he endured his punishment satisfactorily, which he rarely did, then he was rewarded.

He always protected Pierce. Killed any subordinate that tried to go against him, or stepped out of line. He was cold and ruthless in his approach to protecting the weaker man. He may have been Bucky's superior, but he lacked the necessary means to defend himself. Each time Bucky saw him, he was older than the last. Weaker, more requiring of protection, more delusional. Lured into a false sense of security.

Apparently, Bucky had been, too. He had always disobeyed orders, if he believed it was protect his handler. Still, he had allowed his handler to be put in harms way. Tony had never said so specifically, but it only made sense. Bucky only ever received a new handler, when his died.

Each time he lost a handler, he became more defiant, and willing to disobey, even at the risk of being punished, in order to keep his newest handler safe. Pierce had always hated that about the asset. He had punished him the most out of all of his handlers, and Bucky could only ever remember being rewarded on one occasion. It was very early on, he was pretty sure, because Pierce had been young then. Younger than the last time he'd seen him, right after he failed to complete his mission. To kill Steve.

Bucky had been protective of Pierce, because he knew from experience, that he would die, eventually. They all did. But there had been no affection. Not the way it was with Tony. Bucky was overpowered by his desire to keep Tony safe. At first it was simply because he knew he'd failed, yet again, to keep a handler safe, and he was desperate to keep this newest one alive.

That was the way it started.

Now, it was different. It had morphed into something else entirely. Tony was perfect. The man believed himself to be so flawed, but Bucky didn't see that. He saw perfection. He saw kindness and generosity. He saw weakness and vulnerability. He didn't see these as flaws. He saw these as the reason that Bucky existed. The reason he was given to Tony. The reason this beautiful man needed him. The reason he was allowed to stay by his side. He would protect Tony. This time he wouldn't fail. He'd learned that his handlers were always more of a danger to themselves than anything else. They believed themselves to be safe, and that in and off itself was dangerous.

They weren't safe.

They were dead.

Bucky wouldn't lose Tony. He couldn't. Noone could ever be half as kind, or beautiful. Noone could ever be as perfect. Noone could possibly even come close to his current handler. The only one that mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered anymore. Tony was his. He was Tony's. That's all that mattered.

Bucky didn't sleep. He held Tony. Watched over him. Kept an eye on the shadows. Kept the demons at bay. Soothed the man anytime he so much as stirred, with light touches of his hand. The flesh one. The one that was gentle enough for this precious being. His metal arm wrapped securely around his waist, ensuring that Tony was safe. He was there and he couldn't escape. Noone could get to him. Bucky wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

He was horrified that he'd let Steve get close to Tony, while he was passed out and unable to protect him. Horrified that he'd allowed his desire to seek physical pleasure override his duty to his handler. To blind him from what was important, and that was protecting Tony.

* * *

Warm. That was the first thing that registered, when Tony started to return to conciousness. He felt warm. Safe was the second thing that struck him. An inexplicable sense of safety. He yawned, stretching out. The arm around his waist tightening, restricting his movements. He blinked his eyes open. The room was dark and it took his eyes a moment to adjust.

He wasn't shocked to find himself curled up into Bucky's side. That seemed to have been happening ever since Tony had brought him up to the penthouse, guilt weighing in his stomach for touching him and then leaving him alone. Tony could have made Bucky stay on the couch. He knew he wouldn't have, though. He didn't think Bucky would have actually gotten in his bed, but he definitely would have sat next to it, or at the very least, guarded the door.

That first night, Tony had been startled to wake up and find Bucky so close to him. Now, it just seemed normal. It had only been a few says, and only two weeks since Bucky moved into his floor, but it felt like much longer. Maybe that's because they literally spent every moment together. Bucky had only left his side that one night. Tony had broken down in the bathroom, while Bucky recovered from his orgasm, then he'd promptly ran away. Other than that, they've been pretty much attached at the hip for two weeks straight.

Tony hadnt gone down to his lab, and he was starting to feel jittery. This was definitely the longest period of time he'd gone without inventing in as long as he can remember. He'd be lying if he said it didn't have anything to do with his attachment to Bucky. He didn't want to admit that he was just as attached as Bucky was. He felt like he needed him there and Tony was pretty sure he'd feel empty if he wasn't.

Lonely.

He'd feel lonely, because have Bucky there was normal, now.

"Good morning." Bucky murmured, running a hand down Tony's spine.

Tony shivered and arched into his side. His hand fisted Bucky's shirt. His cheek rubbing against his rock solid chest.

"Mornin'." He mumbled.

He had slept more consistently in the past two weeks, than he had in years. He also slept more comfortable. His mind didn't seem to haunt him so much, almost like Bucky guarding him warded of nightmares. Tony knew it wasn't logical, but he felt like Bucky was protecting him from the dark thoughts that lingered in the night. The ones he tried to run away from by staying awake for days or hide from in an empty bottle.

When Tony did finally roll away, Bucky releasing him rather reluctantly, he headed to the bathroom. He expected it when Bucky followed after him. Tony didn't even bat an eye at it anymore. He released his bladder, pulled out toothbrushes, the usual routine. Then, he stripped off his clothes. He didn't jump in the shower, running a bath instead. He didn't wait for it to fill. Getting in and letting the water rise up around him, hot and steaming.

Bucky smiled at the way Tony's head fell back and his body relaxed against the porcelain back of the clawfoot tub. He kneeled down next to the tub and watched carefully, ensuring that Tony didn't fall asleep and slip under. He didn't, though his eyes fluttered shut and he appeared to be sleeping. Bucky stood up and turned the water off, when the tub was filled. Tony blinked his eyes open, tilting his head, before chuckling.

"You don't have to do that sort of thing, you know? I am capable of doing things for myself."

Bucky nodded. Tony smirked and held out a hand, pulling Bucky down when he grabbed it with his own. Tony's lips met his, soft and sweet. Tony let him go after just a moment, but smiled at him. It was just about the most precious thing Bucky had ever seen. It was like neither of them was sure where one ended and the other began. It was like they were one being, instead of two separate people.

Bucky kneeled by the tub again, his arms folded and resting on the side, staring at Tony, who just blushed, dunked under the water, his hair dripping as he reemerged, and then leaned back. Tony sighed, content and safe, his eyes fluttering closed once more. Bucky was pretty sure he actually did drift off this time. He didn't wake him right away. He was keeping an eye on him. He could safely sleep, even with the threat of drowning that the body of water posed. Bucky did pull him out when Tony started to shiver, the water cold and the steam long since gone.

The pads of his fingers were wrinkled, due to the extended exposure to water. Bucky pulled the plug, before scooping Tony up, ignoring the way Tony's body was dripping wet and his clothes got soaked in the process. Bucky cradled him to his chest, Tony shivering, his brows furrowing, his lips pouting. Bucky smiled and snagged a towel off of the towel rack. It was large and fluffy. Tony burrowed into the soft fabric, rubbing his cheek against it, as Bucky wrapped him up in it.

His eyes flickered open for a moment, peering up at Bucky through his lashes, his cheeks flushed. Bucky ran a hand through his damp hair, and Tony's eyes closed again. He pulled Tony out into the living room and settled down onto the couch. Tony snuggled up to him, and drifted in and out of consciousness for another hour, before finally waking up fully.

"Have you been holding me this whole time?" Tony questioned.

"Yes."

Tony hummed, not seeming too shocked. He frowned, when he stood up, disentangling himself from the towel and felt the air on his bare skin. Tony raised a brow at Bucky.

"Really? You couldn't have dressed me?"

The way he said it made Bucky thinking he might be teasing him, but understanding teasing and sarcasm, or innuendos, weren't the assets strong suit.

"I apologize. Would you like me to next time?"

Tony snorted and wondered off to his bedroom. Bucky trailed after him, bringing the towel and hanging it up in the bathroom. Tony out of his sight, for only a moment. Bucky's heart raced and fear clutched at his mind, when he entered Tony's room to find it empty. He relaxed when he found Tony heading to the kitchen.

He pulled out what appeared to leftovers. Spaghetti that Bruce had brought by. Bucky was starting to be introduced to new foods, but Bruce had warned against anything too greasy. He'd had chicken noodle soup and salad, fruit and an assortment of steamed veggies, added to his list of foods that were okay to eat. Pasta, potatoes, rice, toast, oatmeal. Those were all okayed foods.

Bucky didn't really care so much what he was fed. It was hardly important. As long as Tony was eating and happy about it, what he was fed was secondary. Tony brought up a deadline that he had for SI, while they ate. It made Bucky anxious. He wasn't sure if Tony was implying that Bucky would be separated from him, while he worked or not. He was glad when that turned out not to be the case. Tony didn't seem to expect Bucky to stay in the penthouse alone.

Bucky sat on a stool, next to the engineer, as he worked at his desk. Pulling up holograms and talking to his AI. His hands steady and precise. His focus solely on his work, even as his mouth ran a mile a minute. Bucky thought it was pretty cute the way he cursed and complained about things that Bucky didn't fully understand. Regardless of whether he understood or not, he knew he'd listen to it all day.

Tony clearly was in his element down here. Sometimes, he'd get going about something and his whole face would light up. His hands moving animatedly as he gestured to his work and explained things in a way that still left Bucky confused. It was almost like Tony was speaking a foreign language. Half of the words Bucky had never heard before.

They must have spent hours down there. Tony never once making any indication that he might be done soon. He just kept right on going. The occasional bathroom break in between trips to the common floor, to retrieve coffee. Other than that, they stayed down in the lab. Tony working and Bucky watching him. By the time Tony dragged himself away from his work, they were well into the next day. Bucky was fairly certain it was out of a concern for Bucky, more than Tony's own desire to stop.

Bucky told him he didn't mind staying in the lab, but Tony waved him off. They finished off the rest of the spaghetti, before curling up on the couch. The TV playing a movie, that Tony laughed through, making vulgar comments and pointing out plot holes.

Eventually, Tony started yawning, his hands rubbing at his eyes sleepily. After that, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, with his head in Bucky's lap. Bucky tried not to think about how close Tony's mouth was to his cock or how he would sometimes nuzzle up against his groin. He let his hands brush through Tony's hair, but resisted the urge to grip his hair and force his dick passed those pretty lips. It wasn't long before his thoughts were drifting towards the time Tony had actually taken his dick in his mouth. His tongue wet and hot. The way his cum had covered Tony's face when he pulled back.

Bucky bit his lips, to hold in a groan. He needed to stop thinking about this. He wasn't supposed to be needy. He shouldn't get hard, unless his handler wanted him to. That had always been a struggle with Tony. Everything he did seemed to send a rush of heat through Bucky and had blood swelling in his groin. Tony was irresistible. Absolutely captivating.

That was the only way to describe it.

Bucky didn't even care if he was an asset and had no real say over his life or what happened to him. As long as he was by Tony's side and allowed to do whatever was necessary to protect him, Bucky would be satisfied. Tony was the only thing that made any sense in this place, that otherwise left Bucky terribly confused. He didn't fully understand the way this base functioned, or how Tony played a role in Hydras plans to make a better world.

He didn't under what the purpose of his handler lying about being his handler was, or pretending they were friends.He didn't understand why he wasn't being sent out on missions.

He could only assume he was being given time to bond with his new handler. Develop an attachment. To be certain that he would remain loyal. Though, he didn't fully understand it, he was scared to ask about it. He was worried that if he did, he would be sent out on whatever mission it was that he was woken up for.

Then, inevitably, when he succeeded and returned to base, he would end up back in his cryochamber. That was just the way it worked. Things were different now. His protocols unfamiliar, drastically altered, but surely it couldn't be that different. He couldn't begin to hope that he could stay by Tony's side forever.

The assets satisfaction, was never the focus. The plan was. The end goal. The mission. He wondered if becoming attached to Tony was a punishment all in itself. Was this part of the new protocol? Was he only allowed to bond, so he could be torn away from him? The thought was unbearable. Left Bucky feeling hollow and more alone than he can ever recall feeling. He blinked back tears, shocked that they were stinging at his eyes. He often cried during punishments, but he didn't just cry for no reason. Their was a reason though, and that reason was nuzzling against his groin.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well, until the avengers got called out for a mission. The winter soldier was capable of inflicting an extraordinary amount of damage and more or less broke his way through the missile proof windows and climbed down the tower, from the penthouse. If Tony wasn't so furious, he would be impressed. Okay, so he was impressed. Very impressed. He was also pissed off. It was one thing for Bucky to destroy his own floor, but this was Tony's floor he'd broken a hole in.

Before, when Bucky had gone on a rampage and slammed holes into the walls and broken his furniture, he hadn't been trying to escape. He had just been furious, and Tony was fairly certain a lot of that was out of fear that he couldn't see Tony, or that perhaps his punishment was being separated from him. Afterwards, Bucky had made it very clear that he had expected to be punished for the destruction, but that he preferred that over being away from Tony. The thought that Bucky would rather be raped than left alone, had made Tony feel queasy all over again.

This time around, Tony had made the mistake of telling Bucky that he was going on a mission. Bucky had first been scared at the mention of a mission, for reasons that Tony didn't fully understand. Then, he seemed to realize that Tony wasn't talking about Bucky being sent on a mission, but going on one himself. To top it off, Tony had told him he had to stay behind. That seemed to be his breaking point. Tony should have known better than to leave him alone. He certainly should have realized what would inevitably happen to his penthouse. What he seriously didn't expect, but once again probably should have, was Bucky breaking out, not to escape Tony, but to go after him.

JARVIS had alerted him the moment it happened. They were still on the helicarrier at that point, having only just taken off. Which is how Tony found himself flying back down to confront Bucky in his suit. At first Bucky had looked ready to fight him, but as soon as Tony's mask was down and Bucky saw it was him, he switched from I'm-about-to-kill-you mode, and into I-will-kill-for-you mode.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't go on a mission." Bucky insisted.

"Nuh-uh. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. You have to go back. Now. Noone can know that you're here, or the government's gonna want to take you into custody."

"If I can't stop you from going, than let me come with you."

"No, not a chance."

"I won't let you endanger yourself."

"It's what I do, Bucky. I realize this is a shock for you, because you only just found out, but I'm Iron Man. I'm an avenger. Putting my life on the line is part of the job description."

"Handlers don't go on missions. That's why they have assets." Bucky insisted, his confusion evident even under his fear and frustration.

Tony groaned.

"I'm not your handler."

Bucky just frowned.

Tony sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Come here." 

Bucky didn't hesitate to step closer. Tony wrapped his arm around his waist and flew up. Bucky's eyes widened as soon as they left the ground. He clutched onto Tony and Tony wondered if he was more worried about being off the ground himself, or about Tony being this far up in the air. He figured it was probably the latter. He flew them back to the tower. Bucky looked relieved when Tony stepped out of his suit and immediately tried to wrap an arm around him.

Tony sidestepped him and narrowed his eyes at the hole in the glass pane of his balcony door. He glared at Bucky.

"Really? Was that necessary?" He snapped, shattered glass crunching under his feet as he walked inside. "You damn super soldiers. Bane of my existence. This was missile proof. How the hell did you even-? Nevermind. I live with Steve, I shouldn't be shocked by this. Seriously though, if the renovations to your floor weren't so close to being done, I would be much angrier about this. As is, I'm still pretty fucking irritated."

Bucky listened to Tony rant. He was relieved to just have him back, even if he was probably going to be punished now. It was worth it to keep Tony safe. Anything was worth it, if it meant Tony would be safe. Even Tony hating him.

Tony didn't hate him.

He complained the whole way down to the common floor, but then he shoved Bucky down on the couch and curled up in his lap. 

"I swear to God, if Steve, or any of my teammates for that matter, die because I wasn't there to back them up, you will seriously regret coming after me." He muttered.

Bucky didn't take him seriously. Tony seemed to make casual threats often. He threatened to kill Clint for stealing his cookie one time as everyone gathered to watch a movie and eat Bruce's baked goods. Tony pouted about it, but never actually reacted violently.

Besides, Bucky was certain that any punishment would still be worth it. He almost wished Steve would be eliminated, just so he'd be one less threat to worry about. A part of him knew that Tony would be sad about that, and that part made him want to keep Steve alive. Made him want the man to come back safely, for Tony's sake.

Bucky didn't respond. He just ran his hands through Tony's hair, and relished the opportunity to hold him close. So fucking glad that he wasn't out in the field, but instead safely in Bucky's arms, curled up in his lap, and damn near close to drifting off, as he seemed prone to do when Bucky held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so he never tries to escape from Tony. He does break out of the tower. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags

Bucky tensed up, when the avengers returned. Battered and bruised, but very much alive. They filed into the common room. Clint heading straight for the fridge. Natasha eyeing Bucky warily. Bucky eyed her equally as warily. She was clearly the most lethal of the group. Even more so than Steve. Bucky never really relaxed when the red head was near him. Tony seemed to trust her enough, but Bucky wasn't sure he was the best judge of character. He was fairly certain that his handlers generosity and blind trust in his teammates was misplaced.

They all seemed dangerous enough, except perhaps Clint, who seemed to be rather childish. Bucky had seen Iron Man in action, but that did little to calm Bucky's nerves. He appeared to only be so powerful due to his suit. Take it away from him, and Tony was fragile. Delicate, like a flower. So easily crushed in the palm of a hand.

"Волчонок." Natasha greeted.

Bucky nodded.

He was expected to be amicable. This wasn't a skill he had mastered yet. He was working on merely coexisting, without any attempted murders. This was a challenge. One he only was willing to struggle with, because it was clear that doing so would please Tony. Bucky wanted to please Tony. He felt conflicted about receiving a reward. The last time he did, he was left alone afterwards. That had made the pleasure of the reward very unpleasant in light of the sense of fear that followed. He didn't like the uncertainty of having Tony out of his sight. Still, he wanted to please the man.

He was determined to be better this time around. He was pretty sure Tony had been upset at Bucky for initiating it. This time he would wait. He wouldn't start things, even if Tony rubbed all over him naked. He'd be good. He'd wait for Tony to tell him to help him. He wouldn't allow Steve to tempt him with his whimpers and his ass pressed up against him. He would be good. He had to be. For Tony.

Natasha sat down at the table, stealing food from Clint. Bruce settled onto a couch across from Bucky and Tony, a book in hand. Steve appeared to be conflicted as he stood in the middle of the room. Bucky fought against his instinct to glare at the man, but failed. Tony stirred, rubbing fists against his eyes. Bucky smiled down at him. The need to coo at him was strong, but Bucky resisted the urge, just barely.

"Is Steve back?" He mumbled, sleepily.

Steve blushed at his words and cleared his throat. Tony's head snapped up to meet his and his eyes scanned him. Steve squirmed under his gaze.

"Did the mission go well?" He asked, trying to play it cool, even as his face burned.

"Well enough." Steve said.

"You should have been there, Tony. Nat did this thing, pushing off of a wall and twisting in the air, and then just slammed one of the Brood into the ground and sliced it's head clean off. In one motion! It was gnarly." Clint said, a little too excited about it.

Tony raised a brow.

"Sounds like a fun party." He replyed, sarcastically.

Bucky's arms tightened around him. Tony relaxed in his arms, but made grabby hands at Steve.

"Snuggle me."

Steve's mouth twitched into a smile, but he eyed Bucky. Tony pouted and glanced back at Bucky.

"I want Steve to snuggle me."

"I don't like it." Bucky said, automatically.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"It's fine, Tony. I should go take a shower, anyway."

Tony pouted, but didn't argue for once. He watched Steve walk away, and sighed sadly. Bucky studied Tony's forlorn expression, trying to understand his facial cues and figure out what the man was thinking, though in all honesty, he seemed more like a boy to Bucky. Tony was probably more childish than Clint, when he wanted to be. Bucky could tell he was sad, but he wasn't exactly sure why, though he suspected it had to do with Steve. Bucky wished he could just make Steve go away for good. Maybe then Tony wouldn't have to be sad. Steve always seemed to make Tony sad, when he inevitably left.

Bucky pondered this as the day progressed and night fell. They went up to Bucky's floor at some point and Tony pushed Bucky down onto the couch, laying down on top of him. Bucky ran his hands up and down Tony's spine and hummed a tune that he had no real memory of ever learning. Still, it came easily to him as he held Tony. Bucky was considering that perhaps Tony would be far more sad, if he could never see Steve. Bucky was finally coming around to the conclusion, that perhaps the solution was to find a way to make Steve stay, when Tony dragged him back down to the common floor. Bucky let go of this new discovery. He didn't like the idea of Steve spending more time with Tony. There had to be another solution. One that Bucky would have to wait to figure out. For now, he had to keep an eye on Tony.

"Tony, don't. That's dangerous." Bucky intervened, pulling the knife out of Tony's hands.

Tony scowled at him. Bucky nudged him out of the way, and started chopping vegetables, careful to keep his fingers tucked in. Something Tony had not taken into consideration. Which honestly baffled Bucky. He'd seen him do far more challenging things in his lab, and yet, Tony appeared to have no knowledge of knife safety.

"I'm capable of cooking." Tony grumbled.

Clint laughed and shook his head.

"No, that was a good call, Barnes. Stark almost burnt the tower down trying to cook for us once."

Tony scoffed, giving him an offended look.

"That's not true! JARVIS would never let the place burn down."

"Honestly, I don't understand how you can work in a lab all day, but fuck up so badly in the kitchen." Clint teased.

Tony huffed.

"Well, excuse me for not being the perfect housewife." Tony snapped, irritated.

"Ah, don't worry, Stark. You have a daddy to take good care of you." Clint teased, winking.

Tony's cheeks heated up, but he glared at Clint.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"I've never met your father." Bucky said, absently.

Clint barked out a laugh.

"I think you have, you just don't remember who he is." Clint snickered.

"Go away, Barton. Your presence is not needed." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Sir, yes, sir." He said, with a mock salute, before grabbing a pack of pop tarts and disappearing.

Bucky frowned after Clint. Out of all of the tower residents, he understood Clint's function the least. He didn't seem to take anything serious enough to be very effective in the field, though Tony insisted Clint was great at what he did. It only served to prove Bucky's point that Tony was not safe out there on his own, nor a very good judge of character.

"Where's his handler?" Bucky inquired, wondering why Clint didn't have anyone keeping him in line.

He clearly needed it. Bucky couldn't help but think that Clint would go through many handlers at this rate. There was no way the immature man could protect his handler, when even Bucky, who tried so hard, always inevitably failed. So yeah, maybe he was being overprotective of Tony. He didn't regret it. He wasn't going to risk his handlers life. Especially not over something stupid like knicking an artery and bleeding out on the kitchen floor. Though, admittedly the likelyhood of him dying while Bucky was there to administer aid, was very slim.

Tony frowned at Bucky's question. He knew that Bucky was still convinced that Tony was his handler. Tony wasn't sure how to get around that. No matter what he said, Bucky never seemed to believe him. A part if him just wanted to tell Bucky that Clint didn't have a handler. He decided not to. Bucky didn't seem to want to give up his delusion, and Tony didn't think it would be fair to force him out of it. Especially, since Bucky had so much trauma and such intense separation anxiety. Tony could only imagine how he would react to just being in a normal relationship. Not that they were in a relationship. They weren't, were they? It would be a pretty toxic one, if they were.

Tony shook his head to clear it of the random train of thoughts.

"Coulson doesn't live at the tower. I could take you to meet him, next time he comes over. They spend most of their time on Clint's floor, when Phil's around. I'm pretty sure they have a kinky sex life, but JARVIS won't let me watch the security footage on residential floors anymore."

Bucky frowned. That couldn't be safe. What if Natasha was making a home bomb, or Steve was plotting Tony's murder? Tony had no way of knowing? Bucky tensed at the thought, his hand stilling. He stared down at the tomato he was dicing. The red oozing out and puddling on the chopping board. Images of Steve standing over Tony as he bled out flashed in his mind, despite the fact that the tomato juice was a poor imitation of blood. Apparently, Bucky's active imagination was enabling his paranoia. His fingers gripped the knife hard enough that the wood splintered and the sliver of metal in between was crushed.

"What about Steve?" He gritted out.

To his surprise, Tony blushed bright red and coughed, avoiding Bucky's gaze.

"Yeah, Steve's kinda the reason JARVIS took away that privilege. Apparently creeping on someone while they're not dressed is a big no-no."

Bucky furrowed his brows.

"You watched him undress?"

"Um, something like that." Tony said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Bucky was pretty sure he knew what Tony was implying. He was getting better at reading him. Steve must have been receiving a punishment or a reward. Or maybe he was giving one. Bucky was wondering what role Steve played in the tower. Was he an asset or a handler? He definitely wasn't a doctor, like Bruce. Then again, roles seemed to be different here then from what Bucky could remember. Like Tony, who was a handler but still went out in the field like an agent and worked in the lab like a technician. Bucky wondered, not for the first time, if this was due to a lack of people to fill these roles.

"Is Steve an asset?" Bucky asked.

He'd always assumed Steve was an agent, but the roles and ranking system here was far more complex than what Bucky was used to. Far more confusing. Tony tilted his head.

"Not really. Steve's a leader."

Bucky nodded, but was still confused.

"This agent, Barton's handler, is he a leader?"

Tony shrugged.

"Kinda. He's a handler."

"And you are a leader?"

Tony nodded.

"I'd like to think so."

Bucky thought he understood now. The handlers were the leaders, then. Steve must not be a very good handler, if he doesn't have an asset. Or perhaps his asset is being punished. It seems isolation is the common form of punishment here. Bucky dropped the subject. Satisfied with his conclusion. Clearly, Tony was the only worthy handler. Clint's was never around. Though, perhaps Bucky had misjudged Steve. He must be a good handler, if he's punishing his assets misbehavior so severely. Bucky was extra determined to not be put in isolation now. Not if it meant he could be forced to spend weeks away from Tony, like Steve's asset must be.

He tried very hard after that to do as Tony asked. Even when he knew the man was being reckless. He stood back and gritted his teeth, when Tony used a torch in his lab, and he didn't complain too much when Tony insisted on letting Natasha cuddle with him. Bucky wished he'd cuddle up to anyone else instead of the deadly Black Widow. Bucky would have even preferred Steve to Natasha. He was starting to think he had really misinterpreted Steve's role. Knowing that he was a handler, made Bucky trust him more.

He wished that Tony would have explained how things worked from the get go. Then, he would have understood who did what, instead of worrying that everyone was dangerous. He understood now, that they were dangerous. The way agents had to be, because it appeared that the handlers and assets were also agents, for some odd reason. Bucky didn't fully understand why handlers were expected to be out in the field, though he wondered if it had to with their assets being too unruly. If Clint was any example, this was most likely the case. Perhaps, in Steve's case, it was because his asset was currently out of commission.

He was still wary of Steve on some level, but the voice that told him to kill Steve, was being drowned out by Tony. To the point, where he barely heard anything else anymore. Tony's voice was the only one, besides his own, playing in his mind, now. Pierce, like handlers before him, were merely distant memories, that felt like they belonged in a different life.

Bucky almost lost it, when Tony said he was going to train with the rest of the team. Apparently, Tony had taken a break from it, when Bucky came. From what Bucky had gathered, it seems that Steve had insisted that Bucky not be around them when they were fighting. Bucky resented that. He was a phenomenal asset, and he didn't understand why noone here seemed to get that. He had hoped he'd get a chance to prove it during training, but Bucky wasn't even allowed to use the gym equipment. He was told to sit and watch.

That was fine, when it was Steve and Natasha fighting, or Clint and Natasha, but then, Tony got up. Bucky tensed up, jumping to his feet. He couldn't help it, when his hand shot out to stop him. Tony came to a halt, and sighed.

"Let go, Bucky. I need to train."

"No, you can't." Bucky insisted.

Tony glared at him, tugging his arm, but Bucky didn't let go.

"Bucky!" He groaned.

"It's dangerous. I can't let you do it, Tony. I'm sorry. I know you're gonna have to punish me, but I just can't let you get hurt." Bucky said, somewhere between an order and a plea for compliance, hoping his handler would just back down.

Tony pouted.

"I'm not gonna punish you. Just let me train." He whined.

Bucky smirked.

"If you're not gonna punish me, then why shouldn't I stop you?"

Tony huffed, annoyed.

"I won't spar with Steve, I promise."

Bucky narrowed his eyes and pulled Tony closer, until he was wrapped up in his arms. His eyes suspicious, as they watched Steve.

"Why would you fight with Steve? He's a handler."

Bucky didn't understand. Handlers did the training. They didn't fight eachother, like assets might be pitted against one another. Bucky assumed that Tony training, meant him training Clint or Natasha. Not Tony being trained. Bucky could see what Tony meant about Clint. He was clearly skilled, and remarkably focused, given what Bucky had witnessed of him so far. Natasha was as lethal as Bucky knew she would be. Which is why the thought of Tony training either asset was frightening. But why would Tony fight with Steve? Bucky had finally worked out that Steve must be Natasha's handler, something that he blamed his confusion of the roles and ranking system for not catching earlier.

"I'm not, I'm going to spar with Natasha." Tony grumbled, trying to push against Bucky's chest.

Bucky frowned.

"Why can't Steve train his own asset?"

Natasha raised her brow at this comment.

"I'm not an asset, маленький волчонок."

Bucky snorted at the nickname, but chose to ignore it for now. He was pretty sure the endearment was meant as an insult.

"So, Steve's not your handler?" He questioned, clearly not believing her.

"I have the same handler as Clint."

Yet another thing to confuse Bucky. Everytime he thought he understood their system, he was reminded that he knew nothing. Why would a handler have two assets?

"Then, who is Steve's asset?" He demanded, glancing at the man in question.

"I'm not a handler, Buck. Noone here's an asset. Not even you." Steve said, carefully.

Bucky pursed his lips at the dishonest answer.

"Fine, don't tell me, then. I'm still not gonna let Tony fight."

Tony groaned, already having given up on his attempt to push Bucky away. He had let his head drop to Bucky's chest instead, the powerful thud of Bucky's heart pounding in his ear. His arms were trapped in between their bodies, but Tony didn't really mind. He kinda didn't want to train anymore. He found it to be annoying when Bucky tried to boss him around, and yet he couldn't deny how good it felt to know that someone cared about him. Cared that he might get hurt and wanted to prevent it from happening. Tony had never really had that before.

Natasha studied the pair for a moment, before nodding, and stepping back into the ring. From what she could tell, Tony didn't really want Bucky to let him go.

"Come on, Clint."

Clint nodded, glancing at Tony wrapped up in Bucky's arms, before joining his bestfriend. Steve frowned though. He found that he felt less jealous that Bucky was holding Tony and more upset that Bucky was trying to control Tony. Tony had the right to make his own choices and decide for himself what he wanted to do. He may be childish at times, but Tony was an adult, and deserved to be treated like one. 

When Natasha finally pinned Clint down. His cheek pressed against the mat and his arm twisted painfully behind his back, Steve stepped into the ring.

"Alright, Buck. If Tony can't spar, then why don't you do it for him. That's what assets do, right? Fight in lieu of their handlers."

Steve was taunting him. He wanted Bucky to come and fight him. Tony looked skeptical, and protested, but Bucky climbed in the ring. Tony watched Bucky and Steve eye eachother, sizing eachother up. Tony was upset that Bucky had deemed him not fit to fight, but he couldn't deny the way his dick jumped at the chance to watch Bucky and Steve all over eachother. It did not disappoint, either. The way their hands grabbed at eachother, their bodies moving in a violent dance as they attempted to pin the other down. At first it was mostly dodging jabs and kicks, but soon they were rolling on the ground together. Bucky popped back up to his feet. Lithe and deadly as he towered over Steve on the ground.

Tony made a noise, a strangled sound that wasn't really a moan, or a groan, but definitely something along those lines, amd Steve managed to get one over on Bucky. Bucky's head whipped to Tony and Steve took advantage of the brief lapse of focus, to force Bucky to the ground. Swiping a foot out to knock Bucky off his feet. Bucky didn't really seem to care that he'd lost, as Steve crawled on top of him and pinned his wrists to the ground. Bucky's mind was focused on Tony.

"Let me up." He demanded, wanting to check on Tony.

Steve shook his head and leaned down, pressing more of his weight onto him, until his lips brushed Bucky's ear.

"I know you care about Tony, but you can't control him, Buck. Tony has the right to do what he wants to do."

Bucky gritted his teeth.

"I'm not going to send him out into the field alone." He bit out.

"He's not alone. He has a team."

"And you promise you'll keep him safe?"

"We always watch eachothers back. That's why we're a team and not just solo heroes. We work well together, when we want to."

Bucky went limp under Steve, a show of submission. He went as far as to bear his throat. Steve's eyes widened, startled by the surrender.

"Buck?" He whispered, his breath washing over Bucky's face.

"You're a handler, but you're strong and capable. I believe you when you say you can keep him safe." Bucky said.

For the first time, Bucky truly trusted Steve. It wasn't because Steve was a handler. It wasn't because he believed that Steve would never lie to him. He was damn near certain that Steve lied to him almost everytime he spoke. Bucky could tell that Steve hadn't been lying this time, though. He confronted Bucky, because he honestly cared about Tony. That confirmed in Bucky's mind, that Steve didn't want to hurt his handler. Steve fought off the urge to correct Bucky. It was the first time since Bucky came to stay at the tower, that he hadn't looked at Steve like he hated him. It was refreshing, and Steve smiled a little.

"Okay, good. We have an understanding, then." Steve said, pushing up to his feet.

He hesitated briefly, before offering Bucky his hand. Bucky took it, and let Steve pull him up. He smirked at Steve, before leaning in closer.

"As long as you're on Tony's side, I have no problem with you, punk."

Bucky didn't know where that word came from, or why the moment he said it, Steve gasped. Blue eyes searching blue eyes as they both seeked an answer that neither of them would find. Bucky stepped away, when Tony called out to him. He scooped Tony into his arms, and the smaller man didn't object. He just wrapped his arms and legs around him, and clung to him. Tony's eyes met Steve's and he blushed, hiding his face by tucking it in the crook of Bucky's neck. He breathed in the scent of Bucky's sweat, inexplicably turned on by it. Shifting in Bucky's hold, his pants uncomfortably tight, and biting his lip to muffle his whimpers.

Bucky just murmured soft words, and rubbed his back. He stopped at the elevator, glancing back at Steve. The man was still watching them. Bucky nodded at him, a silent understanding passing between the two. As long as it was for Tony's sake, they could get along. That night as a corny movie played on the large flat screen, Clint and Natasha mocking the ridiculous lines and bad acting, Bucky passed Tony off to Steve, and got up to pee.

Tony shrieked at the shift in position, but quickly curled up in Steve's lap.

"I'll be right back. Don't let him wonder off." Bucky said.

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"He's secured, Buck." Steve joked, smirking.

Bucky just nodded. He finished his business as quickly as possible, but felt a sense of relief when he returned to find that Tony was still safe in Steve's arms. Bucky smiled to himself. This could be good. It would certainly be convenient, if he didn't have to always hold his bladder until Tony had to pee. Maybe, just maybe, Bucky could let Tony be an Avenger. It might be okay, if he knew that Steve would protect his naive handler. Bucky wondered as he sat down next to Steve, if Steve hadn't of completely lied to him earlier. Maybe Steve wasn't a handler, maybe he was just an agent. He was certainly skilled enough to keep Tony safe, handler or not. That was really all that mattered.

That week, when Tony insisted that Bucky talk to Sam, privately, Bucky only agreed, because Steve agreed to watch Tony for him. Tony had been annoyed, but didn't argue. He was glad that Bucky had agreed to talk with Sam. Tony was really hoping that Sam would help Bucky to understand that he wasn't an asset anymore. Tony couldn't deny that he was glad to have Steve there with him, either. They sat and played cards. It wasn't anything all that special, but Tony blushed just thinking about it. He was in the shower, his forehead pressed against the cold tiles as water ran down his body.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Bucky asked, watching him.

His eyes were narrowed, like he was studying Tony. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. Tony jolted slightly, reminded that he wasn't alone, and nodded rapidly. He was never alone anymore. Part of him loved it, but the other half of him felt suffocated.

"Uh-huh, yeah, why wouldn't I be." He rushed out, his cheeks flaming.

Bucky raised a brow and stepped forward. His hand pressed against his forehead. Tony swallowed, sucking in a breath. He was getting used to this whole no privacy thing, but it still got to him sometimes, especially when he was fantasizing about not-so-innocent things. Especially when those things revolved around Steve. It was hard not to be reminded that Bucky was Steve's. Or maybe Steve was Bucky's. The one thing Tony knew for sure was that neither of them was really his. Bucky frowned, cupping Tony's cheeks in his large hands.

"Your skin feels hot. Do you feel sick?"

Tony shook his head as much as Bucky's hands would allow. Bucky apparently disagreed.

"JARVIS? Can you scan Tony?"

Tony's eyes widened. Since when did Bucky make use of JARVIS?

"His vitals are within reasonable levels." The AI said.

Bucky furrowed his brows.

"He feels hot and his skin is flushed." Bucky observed, his eyes flitting over Tony, a concerned frown on his features.

Tony blushed even harder when those eyes scanned his body. He could feel his half hard dick, harden even further under Bucky's gaze. Bucky must have noticed it, but he didn't comment on it. For which Tony was grateful.

"The increase in adrenaline that he's experiencing, due to heightened emotions, is effecting his nervous system and causing his capillaries to widen. Nothing to be concerned about." JARVIS explained.

"What does that mean, JARVIS?"

"JARVIS, so help me, if you answer that I will disable you." Tony snapped., effectively silencing his AI.

"Tony, tell me what's wrong?" Bucky insisted.

Tony huffed and pulled away from him. He shut off the water, abandoning his attempt to get clean. He stepped out onto the bath mat, soft and absorbent, giving way slightly under his weight. It was made of foam, but had thick cotton surrounding it. Comfortable and effective. Tony grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist.

"Tony?"

"Just stop, Bucky. I'm not a baby. I don't need you to look out for me."

"Yes, you do."

"No! I don't!"

"Just tell me what's wrong? Please? I'll call the doctor, if I can't fix it, but just let me try." Bucky pleaded.

Tony groaned in frustration. He was aching under the towel and sexual frustration was really starting to get to him. He really just needed some space, but he couldn't have it. Bucky was traumatized and clearly even more fucked up than Tony was. Or maybe he was just fucked up in different ways. Tony would feel guilty and Bucky's floor would most likely have to be fixed again, if Bucky was left alone. He just needed a release. So badly. Fuck. He really shouldn't, but he really wanted Bucky to help him.

"Bucky, I just-" He sighed, trying to calm himself. "JARVIS just means that I was flustered. That's all. It's a response to an emotional trigger that causes your glands to release the hormone, adrenaline. Your blood rises to the surface which causes blushing and a slight increase in temperature. I'm not sick."

Bucky looked relieved. 

"Good, that's all I wanted to know."

Tony nodded, turning to leave the bathroom.

"Is it because your hard."

Tony swallowed, choking on his own saliva.

"Excuse me?" He squeaked, when he managed to stop coughing.

Bucky was right there again, his metal hand rubbing his arm as the other one patted his back, before cupping his face. Bucky looked concerned again. Tony was even more embarrassed. He knew Bucky must have seen, but he was really hoping that he wouldn't bring it up.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Bucky murmured.

Tony licked his lips.

"Oh, fuck me." He muttered, before pressing his lips to Bucky's.

Bucky's eyes widened a moment. He pulled Tony closer, but his lips were hesitant, like he wasn't sure what was expected of him. What was allowed. Bucky didn't attempt to take charge, instead following Tony's lead. Tony pulled away, and sighed. He pulled Bucky into the bedroom and let his towel drop, before pushing Bucky onto the bed. Tony didn't try anything, though. He just curled up into him. His head laying on Bucky's chest. His body still wet from the shower.

Bucky was beyond confused, but he was also concerned that he might be forced to separate from Tony, if he messed this up. He stayed silent. Letting Tony wrap himself around him, and holding Tony tightly, afraid that he might slip away. Tony was thinking of the time he blew Bucky and how uncomfortable that had been for him, even Bucky had seemed to enjoy it. He couldn't help but think of the things Bucky had said to him about rewards and punishments.

"Why is blowing me a punishment?" Tony said, at last.

Bucky tensed up. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset Tony. Especially, since Tony had clearly been upset with Bucky for thinking he was sick and earlier when he didn't let him train.

"Because I'm not in control." He whispered, sounding ashamed.

Tony frowned, and pressed closer, tilting his head up to look at Bucky.

"Look at me, Bucky, and really hear what I say. Being submissive is not a punishment. I don't care whatever kind of bullshit Hydra told you. It's not. Rewards and punishments should always be consensual. Submissives have all of the control, because they can always stop the play. Do you understand that?"

Bucky furrowed his brows, but nodded.

"Okay, good. Giving head, doesn't make you submissive. Neither does rimming or bottoming. Submission is a role you play. It means you're choosing to give up control to your partner. It's not determined by a particular action. It's a choice, always. If it's not your choice, than it's not submission. It's compliance. Got it?"

Bucky didn't fully get it, but he didn't want to say that.

"Do you want me to give it to you?" He asked instead.

Tony raised a brow and chuckled, pushing up, until his elbow was supporting him.

"Give what to me?"

"Submission?"

Tony laughed and shook his head, droplets of water spraying Bucky.

"No, I really don't, Bucky. I'd much rather let you be in charge."

"Oh." Bucky said.

Tony glanced away nervously.

"Do you want that?"

Bucky licked his lips, trying to fully grasp what Tony was asking of him.

"You want to give your submission to me?" Bucky said slowly.

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. I'd really like to submit to you, Bucky, if you wanna dominate me." Tony said, carefully, not wanting to pressure Bucky into anything.

He was pretty sure that Bucky preferred being in charge, but there was no way to know for sure, unless Bucky told him.

Bucky considered Tony's words for a moment, before pressing Tony into the mattress.

"I'd be honored, doll." He murmured.

Their lips met and Tony parted his, letting Bucky explore his mouth. Their satiny tongues rubbing. Tony whimpered, when Bucky sucked on his bottom lip.

"Bucky, please."

Bucky hummed and pulled back, kissing down his jaw and nipping at his neck. Tony's hips jerked up, seeking friction. His hard on rubbing against Bucky's sweats, his dick hard trapped inside.

"Please, what, doll?" Bucky murmured against his skin.

"Let me cum, please. I need to." Tony begged.

Bucky smirked at him, and laughed.

"God, you're gorgeous, Tony. Giving yourself to me. So beautiful, baby. If this isn't a reward, I'd love to know what is."

Tony bit his lip.

"Bucky, I- I'm not your handler. I'm just your bestfriend's teammate. That's all." Tony said, feeling that uneasy feeling of guilt settling in his stomach.

He really shouldn't be doing this.

"Sure, doll. Whatever you say." Bucky said, his smile charming and his eyes shining with mischief.

He claimed Tony's lips again, grinding down, until Tony was whimpering into his mouth. Any thoughts of being guilty slipping his mind.

"Fuck, Bucky, please."

"Yeah, you wanna be good for me, sweetheart?"

Tony nodded, his eyes hooded and his cheeks red. He hissed as Bucky wrapped his hand around his dick. He came embarrassingly quickly. Only a few storkes and he was exploding, like a teenager with a hand on their dick for the first time. Tony felt way too good to feel embarrassed about it, though. He would die of embarrassment later. Now, he just felt like he was floating. His body that had tensed up as his release built, went slack as he came down from his high.

"Oh fuck. Jesus Christ." He slurred.

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled against him, his nose brushing against Tony's neck. Tony tilted his head to the side to give Bucky better access as a tongue darted out and tasted his skin. He whimpered. His eyes fluttering shut as he slipped into sleep. Bucky sucked at his neck, his body hovering over Tony's. Trapping the sleeping body under him, until he was satisfied with the marks left behind. Tony was his. Bucky would be damned if he ever let anyone take Tony away from him. He would never let anyone else have Tony. Tony had given him a precious gift and Bucky planned to hold it close and cherish it.

Bucky smiled softly as he tucked Tony under the covers. He slipped off to the bathroom to find his own relief. Tony had not only given himself to Bucky, he'd given the control to Bucky. It was strangely liberating, a foreign feeling to Bucky. He slipped into bed next to Tony and pulled him into his arms, content to just hold his handler close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it took a while for this one. I hope you all are enjoying your holidays. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. I wanted to start to close this gap between Bucky and Steve, in a way that made sense, and I figured that, for Bucky, bonding over a shared desire to keep Tony safe, was the way to go. But idk
> 
> Also I slipped a touch of Marston's DISC theory in there guys, when Tony explains that submission is given willingly, or is a choice, and if it's forced, and therefore not your choice, then it's compliance. Lol
> 
> If you haven't seen Professor Marston and the Wonder Woman, I highly recommend it
> 
> Волчонок (volchonok) - pup/wolfing
> 
> Маленький волчонок (malen'kiy volchonok) - little wolf


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated

Did Tony regret putting Bucky in charge? Yes and no. Did he enjoy being pulled in for kisses and having his feet rubbed? Yes, yes, he did. Did he enjoy Bucky joining him in the shower to wash him, and pulling him onto his lap constantly? Also, yes. Did he enjoy the way that Bucky seemed to view Steve as an acceptable second choice to watch Tony, when he wasn't there? Well, Tony certainly didn't hate it. It was a convenient excuse to spend time with Steve.

What Tony wasn't so thrilled about was the part where Bucky insisted that Tony needed someone to constantly be watching him. He wasn't a child. He didn't need twenty-four seven supervision. Bucky disagreed. Was this a new development? No, no, it was not. Had it gotten worse, now that Bucky was in control? Yes, yes, it had.

"Bucky, stop! I'm not gonna let you come with me, if you keep doing this." Tony reprimanded.

Bucky was standing in between Tony and the deliveryman, who looked terrified to be standing so close to a glaring Bucky. Which, honestly, was understandable. Bucky glanced back at Tony, his brow raised.

"You can't make me stay behind, doll. You gave me your submission."

Tony groaned in frustration.

"You. Give me the food." Bucky demanded, sounding scarily similar to a bank robber demanding all of the cash.

The man gulped and thrusted the bag at Bucky, before practically running away. He didn't even wait to be paid. Poor guy, he had just been traumatized by the Winter Soldier.

"Bucky, you have to pay them. You can't just take the food." Tony said, frustrated.

"He didn't ask for money." Bucky said, shrugging.

Tony felt like facepalming. Bucky ushered him upstairs, his eyes darting suspiciously around the lobby. Only settling once the elevator doors closed. Tony leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"I think we need to have a talk about consent. You clearly don't understand submission." Tony said.

Bucky raised a brow.

"I understand submission just fine, doll. You give me your submission and I dominate you."

Tony glared at him, his cheeks red.

"No, I mean, yes, but you can't just control me all of the time."

Bucky furrowed his brows, stepping out of the elevator. Tony followed him onto Bucky's floor. 

"If you want to retract your submission, I will allow you to. Though, I do enjoy having it."

Tony frowned.

"The way you use that word, makes me feel like you don't fully understand what it means."

"It means you do as I tell you to, and I'm in control, does it not?"

"Well, I mean, you're not entirely wrong." Tony muttered.

"I did not forget what you said, if that's your concern. Submission is given, not taken, and you are the one in control, because you can take it back."

Tony blinked. Actually, that was pretty spot on.

"Oh, um, I guess you do get it, then." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Bucky was looking at him like he wanted to eat him and it made Tony feel hungry for more than just food. He licked his lips and Bucky smirked at him.

"Come on, let's eat."

Bucky's diet was much broader now. He could eat just about anything, but just to be safe he was supposed to take it easy with anything too rich or greasy. He could eat pizza in small portions now, though, as they found out the other night.

"Steve should be here soon. I invited him over for dinner."

Tony blinked at him.

"You did what?" He asked, sure that he must have misheard.

"I invited Steve over for dinner." Bucky reiterated slower, as though Tony were a small child.

Tony resented that, but he was too confused to show his resentment.

"When did you do that?"

"Last night."

Tony frowned at that.

"When I was sleeping?"

"Yes."

"You left me alone?" Tony asked, the question sounding a little too uncertain for his own liking.

He found it to be annoying at times, but he was getting way too attached to Bucky, clearly. Even the thought of Bucky leaving when he was unaware of it, made a twinge of fear shoot through him. Is that the way Bucky felt when he wasn't with him? No wonder he didn't want to be left alone.

"No, of course not. I brought you with me."

"You- what? I was naked!"

"I wrapped you in a blanket." Bucky said in a way that made it clear that this was supposed to be reassuring to Tony.

It wasn't.

"Why the hell did you have to seek out Steve? You weren't trying fight him, were you?" Tony demanded.

"Of course not. I wouldn't seek out a fight while carrying you, Tony." Bucky said, almost offended, as though that was the most ridiculous part of this particular conversation.

Tony waited to see if Bucky was going to continue, but it didn't seem like he was going to. He was partitioning off food onto two plates. Tony hadn't gotten used to this particular habit that Bucky had picked up, and yes, it was kinda obnoxious. He didn't complain about it, because a part of him thought it was kinda sweet. He liked it far less when Bucky tried to feed him, and flat out refused to eat anything that was spoon fed to him. No, thank you. He was not a baby.

"Okay... do I get to know why you chose the middle of the night to ask Steve to come to dinner?"

"It was only ten, and I wasn't intending to ask him about dinner. That just sorta happened. I wanted to ask him about his experience."

"His experience? As an Avenger?" Tony said slowly, really not understanding where this was going.

"Yes, but also to see if he has any experience taking care of children. He's clearly capable of protecting you from enemies and he wants to keep you safe, which makes him trustworthy. I just wanted to make sure he can take care of you, too. Now that you've given me control, I feel that it's my responsibility to make sure that anyone I leave you with can give you the same standard of care that I can. I have pretty high standards, but Steve's skills and knowledge seem sufficient."

Tony gave him an outraged look.

"You asked him about his experience as a babysitter? I am not a child!"

"I know that." Bucky said, obviously offended by the accusation.

"I don't think you do." Tony disagreed.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"If you were a child, I wouldn't want to bend you over and fuck you right now. I do think that in a lot of ways, you are childlike and you need to be kept safe, like a child does."

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response." Tony grumbled.

Tony accepted the plate of food that Bucky held out to him, but gave Bucky a displeased look. Though the blush on his cheeks made his displeasure less effective. He huffed at the smirk that Bucky gave him in return. The last thing Tony wanted was for Steve to think he was some pathetic little kid that needed to be looked after or, god forbid, needed a babysitter. He fidgeted with his fork for a moment.

"So, what did Steve say?"

Bucky looked over at him, a soft expression on his features.

"He assured me that he can help you with anything you need help with. Of course, I inquired about the basics. Providing food, dressing, bathing, rewards and punishments-"

Tony choked on the bite of food he now regretted putting in his mouth. He held up his hand to Bucky, who looked alarmed, and managed to swallow.

"You did what? You asked him if he could- if he could reward and punish me?" Tony shrieked.

As far as Tony knew, the only thing Bucky associated with rewards and punishments was sex. He couldn't have really asked Steve about that, could he have? Who was he kidding? Of course he could have, Bucky clearly had a limited understanding of social etiquettes. Bucky frowned, he was struggling to understand Tony's reaction. He was getting a lot better at reading Tony, but that didn't mean he could always understand him. He could tell that Tony upset, but he wasn't sure what had upset him, or why anything that Bucky had said, would be upsetting to Tony.

"Yes, well, I wanted to make sure that Steve would be able to praise you effectively. He seemed a bit uncertain about it, so I invited him over to observe how he interacts with you. I also bought you stickers, that he can give you when you're listening well. We also discussed appropriate punishments. Nothing cruel, but I did read that short isolation, called time-out, can be quite effective for dissuading bad behavior." Bucky tried to explain.

Tony was so confused now. What the hell was Bucky talking about. Time-out? Stickers?

"Where did you read that? A parenting magazine?"

"JARVIS said it was a parenting book."

"What?" Tony squawked.

"I've been reading them, after I put you to bed, ever since you gave me your submission."

"You- what? Why would JARVIS have you read a parenting book?"

"I inquired about how to take care of someone and JARVIS said that you're emotionally the age of a toddler and suggested I learn how to care for a child, if I wanted to best provide for you."

Tony really questioned why he gave his AI the ability to be sarcastic. Clearly, sarcasm was not something that Bucky could pick up on. Tony would have to work on that, otherwise there were going to be even more misunderstandings.

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill him! Do you hear me JARVIS? I will disable you for this!"

"Loud and clear, sir. I suggest that you continue this argument later. Captain Rogers is on his way down." The AI said.

Tony groaned. Somehow this seemed worse than Bucky asking Steve about sex. He had literally been asking Steve about his ability to watch a child, as though Tony were a child. Though, knowing that Bucky was reading parenting books and acting accordingly, explained a few of his most recent behaviors. Tony probably should have realized something was off sooner. Then again, Bucky had always kinda babied him, by being overprotective. So, really it wasn't that shocking that Tony didn't see this coming.

Tony's face was bright red and he was seriously considering bolting, when Steve walked in. This was definitely the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him, and Tony has had his fair share of embarrassments over the years. Usually they involved alcohol and having a little too much fun at a party. This was a new kind of embarrassment. Tony hated it. He swallowed down, avoiding Steve's questioning look.

"Steve, I'm glad you're here." Bucky said, standing up and shaking his hand.

Steve looked taken aback by it, but shook his hand.

"You are?" Steve asked, uncertainly.

"Of course. Tony's eating, right now, so I'll just watch the way you two interact. I just need to make sure you're competent and that he's comfortable around you. Though, from what I've observed so far, he seems to really like you.

Steve blinked.

"Oh, are we still talking about that babysitting thing? I kinda couldn't tell if you were joking about that. Then again, you were carrying Tony while he was sleeping and had him swaddled in blankets. So, I thought you might be serious about it..."

Bucky frowned and Tony groaned, his cheeks bright red.

"Of course I was being serious. I wouldn't joke about Tony's safety." Bucky said, like Steve was out of his mind and Bucky was seriously second guessing his competence.

"Oh my god, please stop. Just sit down. For the love of god, stop talking." Tony said, horrified.

Steve bit his lip and took a seat next to him, and glancing questioningly at Tony.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Tony shook his head.

"No, I just don't want to talk about this anymore."

Steve nodded. The silence that followed was awkward and tense. Bucky looked between Steve and Tony, before standing to go grab a plate for Steve.

"I'm sorry." Tony blurted out.

Steve raised a brow.

"For what?"

"For all of this. For stealing Bucky and for him asking you to watch me or whatever. I'm pretty sure it's only gonna get worse now that he's in charge." Tony snapped his mouth shut, blushing.

He was surprised that Steve blushed, too.

"Yeah, um he mentioned that you gave him control. Actually, I'm pretty sure he said you gave him your submission." Steve said.

"Oh god, fuck my life." Tony muttered.

Steve giggled, and Tony just blinked at him. Steve honest to god just giggled and Tony thought it was just about the cutest thing ever. Steve blushed harder at Tony's awed look.

"It's okay, I'm not surprised, or mad about it or anything. Bucky, he seems happy and that's what really matters, right? Besides, he always did like being in control."

Tony gaped at that. He wasn't sure if Steve knew what he was implying, but he thought that he must have an idea from the way his blush deepened, lighting up the tips of his ears and stretching down his neck. He avoided Tony's gaze. Tony would not have guessed that Steve was submissive, but maybe that made sense. Tony had seen the pictures of him pre-serum and he definitely seemed more like a twink than a bear. Bucky came back in, and eyed Tony and Steve. They were both blushing and fidgeting.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, considering that perhaps he had misjudged Steve once again, as he compared Tony to Steve. Something flashed in Bucky's mind. An image of a much smaller Steve blushing. What was even more was the emotions that that one image stirred up inside of him. He nearly dropped the plate in his hand as an inexplicable fondness consumed him. Bucky tightened his grip on the ceramic dish and pursed his lips.

Instead of giving the plate to Steve, Bucky started to fill it with food. For some reason, a reason that he was certain had to do with that image and the feelings that accompanied it, Bucky felt a strong urge to care and provide for Steve. Very similarly to the way he felt about Tony. It was a desire to protect, mixed in with something else. Something that Bucky thought might be affection, or maybe even love.

"I can do that, Buck." Steve said.

Bucky shook his head.

"I'm not sure you can, besides I want to."

Steve frowned at that, his brows furrowing in confusion, but he let it go, thanking Bucky when he handed over the plate full of food. The dinner was beyond awkward and Tony wished he could just disappear. Bucky sat back with a thoughtful look on his face as he watched them finish up their food. He was thinking about that image, that he was pretty sure had been a memory. Tony had told him that he knew Steve, that'd they'd grown up together, but Bucky hadn't really believed it.

Now, he was thinking that maybe it was true. Something inside of him was telling him that protecting Steve was just as important as protecting Tony. Of course, logically, Bucky knew that this didn't make any sense. Steve wasn't his handler. Maybe Steve was also emotionally immature, though. Perhaps all handlers were. If he was the equivalent to a child, then he certainly couldn't be left in charge of Tony. Steve also shouldn't be left to his own devices. Bucky found it to be quite concerning that he didn't have an asset to look after him.

Bucky resigned to the fact that leaving Tony's side for more than a few minutes would be irresponsible, without a suitable caregiver for him. He also resigned himself to the fact that he would need to take responsibility for Steve, too. While he may not be Bucky's handler, Bucky couldn't, in good conscious, leave a child alone, even if they were an adult. Bucky chastised himself for only just now working out that Steve was clearly emotionally a toddler, just like Tony. He blamed Tony and Steve's ability to pretend to be emotionally mature for why it hadn't occurred to him, until JARVIS pointed it out.

"I don't think this is going to work out, Steve." He said at last.

Steve looked up in surprise at the sudden break in silence.

"What?"

"You can't be left in charge of Tony. I apologize for not recognizing it earlier. Don't worry, I'm getting very good at parenting."

Steve gave Bucky a confused look, and Tony groaned.

"Bucky! We seriously need to talk about this whole parenting thing. I'm not a child!"

"I know that, but I thought you wanted me to take care of you?"

"I just meant I want you to take charge in the bedroom, not that I want you to treat me like a little kid!" Tony blurted out, before blushing and glancing at Steve.

Bucky furrowed his brows, while Tony sank further into his seat, hoping to hide away from Steve's own blushing face, and wide eyes.

"I just thought- JARVIS said you might like it. I'm sorry. I think I should have asked you first."

"Yes! God, yes, you should definitely ask me about these things!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. Do you want me to be your daddy?"

Tony's eyes bulged at the question.

"What?" He squeaked.

"I don't have a lot of experience with it, and all of my past handlers have died, which certainly doesn't reflect well on my ability to keep you safe. I am trying to be more vigilant though."

"Um, I think this is a private discussion." Steve said, but before he could stand up, Bucky was speaking again.

"I don't fully understand it, Steve, but I think I had a memory of being a teenager. It made me understand things that had foolishly escaped me."

Steve, who already looked flushed and shocked, became even more so. He wasn't exactly sure what Bucky had remembered, but his confession prompted a few of Steve's own memories to come flitting back to him. Memories that he tried not to think about these days. Memories of days, and nights, where Bucky snuck moments with him, and Steve called him daddy.

"I've never had two kids before, but I feel certain that this mission is within acceptable parameters. I can keep an eye on both of you, as long as you both promise to stay in the same room. I can't be in two places at once." Bucky said, like it made perfect sense.

Tony felt like facepalming.

"Um, maybe I should go." Steve said.

"Please, don't leave me alone with him." Tony begged him.

Bucky shook his head, frowning at Steve.

"I have to wash the dishes first. Then, we can discuss going somewhere, but we can't be long. It's getting late and I should really get you both to bed before too long."

"Um..." Steve said.

Tony did facepalm at that.

It was a losing battle that Bucky won, and within twenty minutes, Steve and Tony were settled on the couch. Bucky had instructed JARVIS to play cartoons, which Tony wanted to object to, but he figured this wasn't the strangest thing that had happened this evening. Steve was still wondering how it had come to this, and what the hell Bucky had remembered. Tony wouldn't admit it aloud, but he soon found himself invested in the show, as Princess Bubblegum made Finn royal promise to not tell the candy people about the zombies. When Bucky returned from the kitchen only a few minutes later, after washing the dishes and putting the food away, he sighed in relief. Tony and Steve were safely curled up on the couch.

"I'm truly disturbed by this." Steve was saying. "Isn't that cannibalism?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, and the corpses are rotting right? That can't be healthy."

Bucky frowned. What the hell were they watching?

"Is this a kids show?" Bucky questioned, joining them as the next episode started.

They both nodded, eyes glued to the screen. Bucky didn't understand Adventure Time. It wasn't a very kid-friendly kid show he didn't think, but it was a cartoon, so he figured it must be fine. The episodes were so short they must have watched at least a dozen, before Bucky turned it off and ushered them into the bathroom. Tony fidgeted nervously. He knew this routine. Pee, shower, brush teeth. The difference was that Steve was here now, and that made Tony feel way more fidgety than he did around just Bucky. He'd gotten used to Bucky seeing him in compromising ways. Well, somewhat used to it. Having Steve there, made him really not want to do this. When Tony glanced over at him, Steve just seemed confused. He clearly didn't understand what Bucky expected. That was made very clear by his next words.

"Um, Buck? What are we doing?"

"Toilet, shower, teeth." Bucky said pointing them out.

Steve's eyes lingered on the toothbrushes. Bucky was already grabbing out a third one, still in the package. Steve glanced over at Tony, who blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Okay...? Um, do you want to go first Tony?" Steve asked, thinking that he and Bucky would leave the bathroom and they'd all take turns.

Tony shook his head at Steve's question. Bucky glanced between them, confused.

"I'll go first then." Bucky said, casually dropping his pants and peeing.

Steve made a choking sound and turned around.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Steve squeaked.

Tony laughed a little, muffling it behind his hand.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Now that Bucky's claimed you, you're in the same boat as me." Tony said, smirking, and patting Steve's shoulder.

Tony took the opportunity to pee, while Steve was turned away, while Bucky kicked off his pants and tugged off his shirt, preparing to shower. Steve heard the clothes hitting the ground and heat rushed downwards.

"I think I should go." He squeaked, but Bucky's hand stopped him.

"We're not done yet."

Steve turned around, his eyes trailing down Bucky's body, only a pair of briefs prohibiting his view of his groin. Steve remembers this body, but it sure was even more ripped now. Being an asset may not have been good for his mind, but damn it had sure done wonders for his body, not that Bucky had ever been small and scrawny like Steve used to be. Steve really didn't want to think about the past. Not with his growing hard on, and Bucky holding his wrist, while half naked. Then, there was Tony, who was fully naked and stepping into the shower.

"Jesus Christ." The words slipped past Steve's lips.

He had seen Tony naked before after missions while changing or decontaminating, but he'd never allowed himself to really stare, like he was doing now. Bucky smirked, following Steve's gaze to Tony's ass.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Bucky said, his voice smug, but his smile soft and tender.

It made Steve's heart clench. Clearly, Bucky was smitten. Steve knew that gaze, that smile, that arrogant tone. He knew it well, because it used to all be directed at him.

"I really shouldn't be here." He tried again.

Bucky's grip on his wrist tightened, tugging him closer.

"You can't go. I can't leave Tony alone, and I can't let you be alone either."

Steve swallowed as Bucky's hands reached down and unbuckled his belt. Tony turned around and had to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping. Seeing Steve all flustered, but clearly turned on, while Bucky undid his pants and pulled them down, really did something for Tony. His hand traveled down to palm himself, but he pulled it away, when Steve's eyes met his. Tony blushed, when Steve's eyes glanced down. He watched the way Steve's tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Tony bit back a groan.

"Buck, I shouldn't be here." Steve tried again, but he didn't make a move to leave, instead he shifted closer to the shower, almost like he wanted to get in.

Bucky raised a brow at him.

"You're not going anywhere, Stevie. If ya don't gotta pee, then jump in the shower with Tony."

Steve swallowed, his eyes trained on Tony. Tony bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably. Tony had been crushing on Captain America, since he was a boy. Meeting Steve Rogers had only made him more infatuated with the man. Tony had been devastated when it became obvious that Steve didn't what anything to do with him, but Tony could never get over him and his feelings never lessened. He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed. If they kept staring silently at him, then this was just going to get even more awkward than it already was.

"If you guys don't join me, I'm just gonna shower without you."

Bucky smirked, his thumbs hooking under his waistband and tugging them down. Steve and Tony both watched the action, flushed and terribly hard. Bucky was the first to join Tony. His arms wrapping around Tony's waist and his lips attaching to his neck. Tony whimpered, leaning his weight back against Bucky's chest. Steve's mouth went dry and his dick leaked precum at the sight. His eyes were trained on Bucky's hands as they roamed Tony's chest, one trailing down and grabbing his cock, which was hard and leaking, just like Steve's.

Steve felt like he was a third wheel. Out of place and watching something that he shouldn't be, but damn he didn't want to stop. His hands twitched at his side, itching to pull down his own briefs and join them. He really shouldn't though. He really shouldn't even be here. Why was he here again? He couldn't seem to find an answer. His mind blanking as Tony moaned, Bucky's hand stroking him.

"Lemme help you, doll." Bucky murmured, his voice low and raspy, filled with lust.

A sound that Steve knew well. A sound that shot straight to his dick, making it jump. Steve whimpered, and both of their eyes landed on him. Tony licked his lips, his eyes flickering down to the tent in Steve's briefs. That was his breaking point. The smirk on Bucky's lips, and the obvious hunger in Tony's eyes had Steve's body moving of its own accord, his briefs hitting the tiled floor one moment, and his feet hitting the shower tiles the next. Tony gasped, squirming as Steve dropped to his knees and sucked Tony's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Steve!" He cried out, his hand gripping at blond strands.

Bucky chuckled, his hand releasing Tony's member, to allow Steve to take him deeper, and running over Tony's abs. The hand in Steve's hair let go, Tony digging his nails into Bucky's forearm instead. His other hand reaching behind him to claw at Bucky's thigh. Bucky chuckled, kissing and licking up his neck, holding up Tony as his knees gave out.

Bucky had been so sure that he would never share Tony, but his mind was feeding him images of Steve on his knees, sucking Bucky's own cock. More than just the images though, were the sensations that he was remembering. The way that Steve's mouth had felt, hot as it engulfed him, his tongue velvety, and his throat contracting around him. The possessiveness that Bucky felt for Tony, was echoed in the possessiveness that he had felt all those years ago for this man who was now giving that same heavenly pleasure to Tony that he had once given to Bucky.

Bucky couldn't find it within him to be jealous. Instead, he wanted Steve to please Tony. To make him feel good, the way that he knew Steve could. His hand reached down to grip Steve's hair, the memories still flitting through his mind telling him that Steve could take all of Tony. That he liked it rough and wanted to choke on it.

The images in his mind spurred on his movements as Bucky forced Steve down further. Steve let out a squeak of surprise, his eyes rolling up to meet Bucky's piercing gaze over Tony's shoulder, before practically melting under Bucky's gaze, a shiver running through him. He relaxed his throat to take Tony deeper, letting Bucky guide his movements, bobbing him up and down, before forcing him to take it all again, holding him there. Tony was moaning and whining, his bottom lip red and swollen from biting it, but that did nothing to prevent his pleasure filled noises from slipping out. His body squirmed in Bucky's hold, Bucky's arm hooked around Tony's waist, preventing him from falling and holding him firmly against his body, while Bucky's hand controlled Steve's movements.

When Tony's body tensed up and he screamed out Steve's name, Bucky forced Steve to deepthroat him and held him there until Tony was whining small pained sounds, his dick oversensitive and pleas falling off his lips. When Bucky pulled Steve off and released him, Steve was coughing, trying to recover from the rough treatment. He didn't hate it, the exact opposite in fact, but it had been a long time since he'd done something like that.

Bucky murmured soft words in Tony's ear, his hand reaching back out to gently pet Steve's hair. Both men melted under the attention. When Tony finally came down from his high, he squirmed out of Bucky's hold and dropped down in front of Steve, who was still kneeling on the tiles looking dazed, Bucky's hand on his head. Tony crashed his lips into Steve's, their moans and whimpers mingling as they made out. Bucky felt a certain softness as he watched them. It wasn't hot and blinding lust, though he definitely ached at the sight. No, this was something tender, a warm fluttering feeling inside his chest, one that made him once more wonder if this is what love felt like. He was pretty sure that he'd felt this way before, all those years ago. He was pretty sure that he'd been in love with Steve. Now, he was in love with Tony, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this whole Bucky reading parenting books thing amuses me. 
> 
> I do kinda feel like this chapter was rushed and I'm not so sure how good it is, but hopefully you guys like it anyways. 
> 
> I really just wanted to post something for this story this month and I've already rewritten this chapter once and knew that if I did it again, it wouldn't be posted for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags again, but yeah this is pretty short and sweet, as we finish off this part

Steve was too deep in his headspace to object to anything, not that he really wanted to put up a fight. Tony’s hands roamed over him, running a sudsy washcloth over his skin, his nose brushing against Steve’s and his breath hot on Steve’s cheek. Bucky was leaning back against the cold tile walls, his hand stroking himself as he watched Tony taking care of Steve who was clearly drunk on lust, lost in subspace. Steve had always been quick to slip, he was just way too damn submissive for his own good. He whined when Tony brushed his lips over his cheek; his tongue darting out to lick Steve’s lips. Tony felt like he was high. There was just something about having someone so willing to drop to their knees, so damn eager to please, that made him feel like he was drunk on power. He wondered if Bucky felt this way, but he doubted it. Bucky was dominant for sure, but he didn’t ever lose control, and Tony wasn’t sure how much of that was the asset, and how much of it was just Bucky. Tony was lost, his head buzzing and his body on fire. No man should be allowed to hold this much power over someone else, yet Tony couldn’t dream of giving it up.

HIs hand traveled lower, a smirk playing on his lips as he teased the light dusting of hair that led down to Steve’s dick, angry red and throbbing. Tony chuckled, letting just the tips of his fingers graze over it. Steve cried out, trying to push his hips closer, but Tony just pressed him up against the wall. There was no question that Steve could easily break out of Tony’s hold, but he didn’t even attempt to. He was malleable, allowing Tony to pin him to the tiled wall and dig his nails into Steve’s wrists, until beads of blood were pooling around his fingers. Bucky groaned, releasing into his hand, letting his head drop back against the wall as he panted. Tony glanced over at him, licking his lips at the sight of Bucky’s cum coated hand. Steve’s eyes were trained on the ground, where cum was swirling around the drain.

Tony’s fingers were still digging into Steve’s wrist, but Steve barely felt it, he was floating, barely aware of what was happening. Bucky’s gaze landed on Tony and Steve, and he pushed away from the wall, wrapping his hand around Tony’s and coaxing him away from Steve. Tony pouted at him, trying to reach out for Steve, but Bucky shook his head and handed him the washcloth, which had fallen to the ground, abandoned.

“Wash up, doll.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips.

“I wanna keep playing!” Tony complained, glancing over at Steve, who looked distressed at the sound of Tony’s displeasure.

“Not this time. I think you’ve had plenty of fun for the night.”

“Why?” Tony whined.

“Because, my little prince, you’re not a king, even if you like to play as one.”

Bucky pressed one more kiss to his pouty lips, before smiling softly at Steve. He cupped his cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Come on, Stevie, it’s for you time to be all done playing slave.” Bucky murmured fondly, kissing his forehead. “I need you to be a good little boy now. Can you do that for me, doll?"

Steve felt all warm and fuzzy inside as Bucky pulled him out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. Bucky brushed Steve’s teeth, who obediently opened his mouth for him, avoiding the temptation to make Steve gag on the toothbrush. It wasn’t something Bucky realized he liked so much, until he remembered just how much he’d loved to watch Steve choke and just how much Steve loved it. The things he wanted to do to Steve, Bucky was sure that it couldn’t be healthy and yet he had no doubt that Steve would love it and beg for more. Tony was still grumbling about it not being fair, when he exited the shower, Bucky just chuckled and wrapped him up in a towel, before handing Tony his toothbrush, the perfect amount of watermelon flavored toothpaste already on the bristles. Bucky scooped Steve into his arms, which was surprisingly easy to do, despite the man’s large size. It wasn’t too shocking though, between the serum and the metal arm, there wasn’t much that Bucky struggled to lift.

Steve didn’t even really react to being scooped up, too lost in his headspace to do much else than whimper and bury his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, Bucky’s hand running through his hair that had been quite thoroughly dried, despite the fact that Steve couldn’t catch a cold. Tony was yawning when he shuffled into the bedroom, Bucky on his heel, and collapsed onto the bed. Bucky laid Steve down next to Tony, who took the opportunity to throw a leg over his waist, his cocked pressed against Steve's hip, and an arm draped across his chest. Bucky pulled the covers op over them, tucking it in around their sides the way he remembered doing for Steve all those years ago. Steve's eyes fell to Tony. He couldn’t see his face, only a mop of hair that smelled like apricot shampoo, but a smile was on Steve’s lips as Tony sighed, content to just snuggle with Steve. He felt proud of himself, because he had pleased Tony. Steve had done a lot over the years to put distance between himself and Tony, even going as far as to be cruel to him in the hope of warding him off. Steve had always felt guilty about the feelings that Tony stirred up inside of him, because he felt like he was betraying Bucky, which is why he went to great lengths to keep his feelings hidden. Everything was different now. Bucky was back, and he wanted Tony just as much as Steve did. It was perfect, because Steve could please Tony and Bucky could take care of him. It really was the perfect solution, as far as Steve was concerned

The only problem was that it didn’t feel so perfect when Steve wanted to train the next day. Bucky was reluctant to let Steve work out in the gym, but after a lot of begging and pleading, Bucky allowed it. He sat with his back to the wall, watching Steve like a hawk. Tony was settled in between Bucky’s legs, leaning back against his chest, his fingers flying over the keyboard of the laptop in his lap. Steve got in his hour, the maximum time Bucky would give him, and was barely feeling it at the end. Thank god, Bucky had agreed that he could still go on his morning runs. Tony agreed that Bucky could supervise Steve on his runs, as long as he wore a baseball cap, which Natasha scoffed at. However, Tony was not thrilled to find out that he was expected to accompany them on these runs as well. He complained as he was dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn and flat out refused to run, which is how he ended up in Bucky’s arms. Tony whined the whole time about how it was a crime wake up before the sun, but Steve was glad to at least have that bit of normalcy, when everything else in his life had taken a one eighty turn all of a sudden. It was almost like waking up from the ice all over again, except he was being cared for, and he honestly couldn't bring himself to be upset about how protective Bucky was or how possessive Tony had become. For someone who’d gotten very used to living alone and taking care of himself, giving up control of just about every aspect of his life was a challenge, yet, there was relief in the surrender, too, and if Tony was any example, Steve would soon be used to it, at least, for the most part.

At the next Avenger’s dinner, the shift in dynamics became painstakingly obvious to the rest of the team. Natasha watched them, a knowing look in her eye, Bruce blinked at the way that Bucky served up their food for them, even going as far as to slice up their chicken into bite size pieces, and Clint teased them endlessly about their new daddy. What was even more shocking was that neither Steve or Tony even batted an eye at the odd behavior, and though Steve blushed at Clint’s comments, Tony merely smirked and met each one with a teasing comment of his own. The teasing stopped when Tony brought up Adventure Time. They started arguing about whether Princess Bubblegum was good or not. According to Tony, she was terrifying, because she was constantly doing fucked up tests in her lab, and her morals were skewed. Clint, on the other hand, quoted her most badass moments as proof that she was so awesome that she was above human concepts of good or bad. Steve’s contribution to the conversation was far simpler than Tony or Clint’s well thought through arguments.

“But she’s the princess of candy. There’s literally nothing more innocent than candy.” Steve said

“You were the kind of kid who would climb in someone’s van if they offered you a lollipop, aren’t you?” Tony asked.

Clint snickered, and Steve gave him a strange look.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked.

He was confused for two reasons, the first was that he didn’t understand the implication, and the second was that vans weren’t really a thing when Steve was a child, at least, not the kind of vans that exist today, and they certainly weren't as common as they are now.

“Good god, I forgot that you grew up before the concept of stranger danger.”

To be fair, Tony wasn’t raised in a time where stranger danger was a big deal, or even taken into consideration, but that didn’t mean he was above giving Steve shit about it. Bucky chuckled and grabbed their plates. Tony sent him an offended look, before blinking at his empty plate in confusion.

“How long have we been sitting here?” He asked.

“Well, let’s see, you and Clint spent the first twenty minutes of dinner teasing each other, and the last fifteen talking about adventure time." Natasha said exasperated.

Bucky asked Bruce, the only other real adult in the room, as far as Bucky was concerned, to turn on a cartoon for them while he did the dishes. Tony, of course, requested Adventure Time, and Natasha declared that only babies watch cartoons, but quickly became equally as invested in the show as her friends, complaining just as much as the rest of them, when Bucky turned it off, and told Steve and Tony it was bedtime. Eventually Bucky coaxed them out of the shower. Tony had decided, ever since that first night that shower time was when he got to play with Steve, which usually meant Steve on his knees and Tony using his mouth. Steve seemed happy enough about it, so Bucky let them have their fun. They were clean now, and laid out on the bed. Bucky kept glancing at the clock, watching the minutes tick by anxiously. Tony was on his stomach with his ass exposed, his feet up in the air, and an engineering book in his hands. His eyes were skimming the pages, his mouth moving nonstop, rapidly spewing off facts that neither pf them understood. Steve was humming a tune, his focus on Bucky's arm, that was laid out in his lap. Steve was painting his metal arm, tattooing him, as Steve called it. Bucky didn't hate it, he found it endearing, but he also really wanted them to go to sleep. Bucky had been trying really hard to keep them on a schedule. Everything that he's read says that structure and stability is important. He'd successfully gotten Tony in bed by nine and asleep by ten for multiple night s in a row, but that was before Steve joined them and he couldn't help but feel like this was a step backwards. Bucky was starting to think this is what those moms on the forums meant when they said having a second child messed up their whole routine.

"It's late." Bucky announced.

Tony ignored him, and Steve rolled his eyes, wiping his brush off on the towel sitting next to him and dipping it into a smidgeon of dark blue on his palette. Bucky sighed in frustration. He had a half a mind to just pull his arm away and tell them it was bedtime. Yet he felt a certain fondness inside of him just to have them both happy and getting along and here with him. It was strange. Not too long ago he hadn't even cared for Steve, well maybe that's putting it lightly. Not too long ago Bucky had been hella suspicious and ready to kill him, but things changed. Bucky knew this well, from the way he would awake from cryo to find the young men he once knew, grey haired and wrinkled, and yet he stayed the same, frozen in time. Bucky did change though, had been for a long time. His change didn't show on the outside, but nonetheless it was there. He had never changed so much, so quickly before as he found himself doing now, then again he hadn't been out of cryo for so long before. He wondered if he changed this rapidly before Hydra. Bucky shook his head to clear away the unwanted thought. That didn't matter anymore. Tony was all that mattered now. Well, Tony and Steve. Bucky's world seemed to become a little bigger everyday, didn't it? Gaining freedom and control, feelings and ideas of his own, family and friends. Life in the tower sure was something. Something that Bucky hadn't anticipated, but he didn't hate it, that he knew for sure. Still, his eyes wandered back to the clock and the 10:10 that was lit up on it's screen. Bucky huffed out a sigh.

"It's late." He repeated.

"It's not late, Buck. It's barely after ten." Steve pointed out.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. He was very aware of the time, a little too aware of the time.

"Tony's bedtime is at nine, and yours is now, too, Stevie."

Tony scoffed at that.

"I'm not a child. I don't need a bedtime, thank you very much."

"Yeah, Bucky, we don't need a bedtime."

Bucky groaned, Steve was going to be a bad influence on Tony, he could already tell. For someone who was so desperate to please the moment he was on his knees, he sure could be stubborn. Bucky really had no desire to change Steve, he thought he was pretty cute when he jutted his chin out and stood his ground. Perhaps the way Tony could be so stubborn was one of the things that had drawn Bucky to him, the contrast between sweet and vulnerable, and recklessly obstinate. It seemed to be something that both of his boys had in common. Bucky might find it cute, but he was still their daddy, and sleep was important, because they were prone to throwing tantrums when they were too tired.

"Tony, doll, finish your chapter, then it's lights out." Bucky said.

"But-"

"No buts. Steve, finish up your painting."

There were grumbling and annoyed glares sent towards Bucky, but he felt a sense of accomplishment when they were both lying down and the clock read 10:30. Not bad. Bucky was in between them, propped on pillows, his hands brushing through their hair, and pleasantly surprised to find that the paint Steve used dried extremely quick. He was humming a song, one that he'd gotten accustomed to humming to Tony, the same tune that Steve had been humming as he painted. Steve looked up at him with wonder in his eyes, recognizing the song from their past and curled up into his side. It didn't take long for them to pass out, at which point Bucky leaned over Tony and snagged the Starkpad off of the nightstand and started to scroll through parenting forums.

This is what his life had come to now. He went from deadly assassin/mindless soldier to stay-at-home dad of two. He couldn't say he hated it, because honestly he loved every minute of it. Well, some moments weren't as pleasant as others, but overall, Bucky loved it.

In the morning, when Steve got up to go for a run, Tony refused to go, and Bucky felt conflicted about leaving either of them alone, so he told Steve he had to take Sam with him. Bucky still was wound up and anxious the whole time, and the moment Steve got back Bucky wrapped him up in a hug and told him that he would never let him out of his sight again. Steve was shocked. It had been such a sudden change from Bucky keeping him at a distance to Bucky not wanting him out of his sight. It was a little overwhelming at times, but Steve found that he still fell into his subspace just as easily with Bucky as he always had, going down with just soft words murmured in his ear and a squeeze to the back of his neck. When Bucky peeled off Steve's clothes, kissing him roughly, and sticking him in the tub, Steve just smiled, already feeling floaty. Tony sat on the counter, blushing, his eyes raking up and down Steve. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. He sometimes was sure that this was all just a dream and he'd wake up alone with a crick in his back, having fallen asleep at his desk in the lab. After pining over Captain America basically his whole life, Steve Rogers was finally his. Or maybe he was Bucky's. Tony's wasn't entirely sure, but he knew what it felt like to have Steve's mouth on his dick and that was truly something.

"Bucky?" Tony called out to him.

Bucky was kneeling beside the tub, running a hand through Steve's hair and murmuring soft words that were making Steve blush all the way down his chest. He turned to face Tony the moment he called out.

"What is it, doll?"

Tony smirked, hopping off the counter, and pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips.

"I want to take a bath, too."

Bucky smiled softly at him and began helping him undress. Tony bit his lip and blushed once he was naked, glancing anxiously at the tub. What if Steve didn't want to bathe with him? It was a silly fear, seeing that they showered together every night, but the thought crossed Tony's mind, making him freeze with uncertainty Bucky didn't seem to have the same doubts as Tony, because he picked him up, causing Tony to shriek, and set him down on Steve's lap. Steve gasped and blushed. Tony had a similar reaction as their dicks were pressed together, his hands bracing himself, his palms flat on Steve's chest. Steve whimpered when Tony squeezed his pecs, surprised to find that the solid masses of muscle had a bit of give to them.

"Jesus, Steve, you're gorgeous. It's not even fair." Tony breathed out.

Steve just blushed harder and squirmed under Tony. They moaned at the way their dicks rubbed together and Tony dropped his head to Steve's shoulder, his teeth sinking into flesh and his nails digging into his pecs. Bucky chuckled watching them, and kneeled down again, grabbing a washcloth and dipping it in the water. He took his time scrubbing every part of them, starting with Tony's back and working his way down his body. Tony moaned when the cloth slipped between his cheeks causing him to rut up against Steve. Bucky abandoned the washcloth, in favor of circling a finger around Tony's hole. He didn't go any farther than teasing the outer ring, instead slipping his hand in between their bodies and wrapping it around both of their dicks. They squirmed and whimpered out moans as he stroked them to completion, their cum settling in the water around them. Tony collapsed against Steve with a groan, both of their chests heaving as they sucked air their lungs.

“Are we going to be bathing twice a day now? Because I’m not sure which I prefer more, blowjobs in the shower or being jerked off in the bath.” Tony mumbled, laughing lightly.

Bucky kissed his cheek, and Tony shivered when Bucky grabbed the washcloth and continued to scrub him, coaxing him into standing in order to wash his legs. Tony gasped, as the cloth ran over his skin, his whole body tingling and sensitive in the afterglow of his orgasm. Bucky was on his feet now, too, and Tony wrapped his arms around his neck, thoroughly soaking his shirt. Bucky chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist and lifting him out of the tub. Tony rubbed his cheek against Bucky’s, whimpering in his ear and wrapping his legs around him. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders, blanketing him, and Tony found himself back on the counter, this time much less dressed and pouting.

“Bucky!” He protested.

“Shh, you’re alright, doll. Lemme help Stevie, and then I’ll dry you off.” Bucky soothed, running a hand through his damp hair and pressing a kiss to his pouty lips.

Tony huffed in annoyance, but leaned back against the wall, drifting and feeling all floaty. Bucky scrubbed Steve just as gently as he had Tony, before pulling him out of the tub, too. Tony turned his head to see Steve being placed down next to him, also wrapped up in an oversized and extravagantly fluffy towel. Tony noted the way that droplets of water clung to Steve’s lashes, making them sparkle in the artificial light of the overhead fixtures. Tony’s lips parted in a gasp when blue eyes landed on him, dazed and out of focus, yet there was recognition in their depths, like even deep in his headspace he couldn’t forget Tony. Tony’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he leaned closer, until his nose brushed Steve’s, his lips ghosting over Steve's.

“Tony.” Steve breathed out, his breath hot on Tony’s skin and mingling with Tony’s own breath.

Tony cursed, lost in those too god damn blue eyes and pushed closer, until they were kissing, light and sweet. There was something inexplicably tender about the moment they were sharing. Bucky had an equally tender look on his face as he kept his distance, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over them. He let them have their moment turning away to keep himself from interrupting them, unplugging the drain and drying up the puddles that had formed on the marble floors, going as far as to scrub out the tub just for something to do, while Tony crawled onto Steve’s lap and kissed him harder, deeper, exploring the crevices of his mouth and claiming Steve as his. Bucky didn’t doubt that Tony would be just as possessive of Steve as Bucky was of Tony, after all, boys have a way of taking after their daddies. When Bucky turned to look at them again, they had pulled apart, but Tony was cradling Steve’s head to his chest and murmuring sweet words in his ear. Bucky smirked when Tony’s eyes met his in the mirror, a blush dusting his cheeks even as he smirked back.

“Daddy?” Tony called out, Steve starting at the sound.

Bucky stepped forward, slipping a hand into Steve’s hair to settle him, before kissing Tony’s cheek.

“It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s right here.”

Tony leaned back into his chest, letting Bucky slip his arm around his waist.

“Let’s get you dried off, hm?”

Tony nodded, and Steve looked up at Bucky, slightly confused, like he couldn’t quite process what was happening. Bucky gave him a reassuring smile, before pulling Tony off of his lap.

“Good boy.” He said, settling Tony on his feet and rubbing a hand soothingly over Steve’s thigh, leaving it there for a moment to ground him.

He pulled the towel back up around Steve’s shoulders, encouraging him to hold the two edges closed, and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Wait here for me, sweetheart. Daddy will help you in a minute.”

Steve nodded, wanting to do as he was told. Tony let Bucky dry him off, offering very little assistance, not that Bucky really minded, before standing off to the side to let his daddy dry Steve off, too. Each movement of Bucky’s was deliberate, purposeful, and yet gentle, conveying his affection in the simple act of caring for his partners. He took pleasure in helping Steve into boxers and one of his oversized shirts, and tucking them both under the covers. Tony preferring to sleep naked, which Bucky didn’t feel the need to protest against.

In the morning, Bucky pulled Tony out of bed for Steve’s morning run, causing him to whine. Bucky shushed him and wrapped a blanket around him, effectively turning him into a Tony sized burrito. Bucky had found that he could get away with taking Tony on runs as long as he didn’t try to fully wake him up, set him down, or let him get cold. So, Bucky made sure to get up and dress Steve first, and only after they were both ready to go, would he grab Tony. Tony would happily continue sleeping in Bucky’s arms, as long as he remained snuggled up under the warmth of blankets and wasn’t woken up, because Tony before he had coffee in his system was not an agreeable person and would flat out refuse to do anything that Bucky wanted him to do, especially when that thing involved exercising in the frigid morning air.

Bucky had convinced Steve to slow his runs down, so really they were more of jogs now. Steve agreed, because Bucky wanted it and it made Tony happier, which in turn made Steve happier, really it was a win-win-win, kind of a situation. Plus, Bucky had compromised by letting Steve jog twice as far to make up for it. Bucky had even joked about getting Tony a jogger that he could sleep in during the runs, but Tony refused to talk to him for the rest of the day after that comment, so Bucky refrained from bringing it up again. 

* * *

Steve was sitting on the couch with earbuds in and his hand moving over his sketch pad, his eyes trained on the paper and a look of concentration on his face. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek, startling Steve slightly, who glanced up, wide eyed, before his expression softened.

“What’s up, love?”

Tony shook his head.

“Nothing, you just look cute when you’re so focused.”

Steve rolled his eyes, blushing, and looked down at his sketch shyly. Tony grinned, practically skipping over to where Bucky was setting aside the broom and dustpan. He raised a brow in question. Tony’s smile dimmed and he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Why? What did you do?” Bucky asked, eyeing Tony suspiciously.

A look of guilt settled over Tony’s features, a haunted look in his eyes that made Bucky grab his chin and brush a thumb over his lip, his brows furrowing in concern.

“What’s wrong, doll? Tell Daddy, and Daddy will make it all better.”

“I’ve been keeping you here in the tower, like your a captive of war, and other than jogging for an hour in the morning you don't get to go anywhere. I keep telling myself that it’s for your own good, but that doesn’t mean it’s fair to you.” Tony admitted.

It was something that Tony couldn’t quite get over. At first, he’d been able to easily justify it, because Bucky was a danger to Steve and the world was eager to press charges on the winter soldier for his crimes, but he wasn’t dangerous anymore. Tony trusted him, not just with his own life, but with Steve’s as well. He was still telling himself that it was what was best for Bucky, but he was starting to wonder if it really was. Maybe they could hire a lawyer and fight the charges, instead of keeping him hidden behind the tower walls.

Bucky quirked a brow in amusement.

“Are you trying to suggest that you're holding me captive, doll?”

Tony nodded, frowning slightly at the teasing tone, slightly offended that Bucky thought it was so amusing to think that Tony might be able to hold him here against his will.

“I hate to break it to you, Tony, but if I wanted to leave, I would. The only reason I stay is because I want to.”

Tony scoffed, but bit at his lip, uncertainty swimming in his dark eyes.

“You promise you don’t hate me for it? You don’t resent having to stay here?”

“Baby, being your prisoner is my pleasure. You’re just too damn captivating, how could I possibly want to escape you?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious, Bucky.”

“I am, too.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. Tony, I fell in love in captivity, if you can even call it that. I fell in love with you and I got to fall in love with Stevie all over again. It’s a dream come true.” Bucky said earnestly.

Tony blushed, and looked down at his feet.

“You’ve got weird dreams, Barnes.” Tony mumbled, embarrassed.

“Maybe, but only because you’re in them, doll.” Bucky teased.

Tony let Bucky tug him over to the couch and pull him into his lap. Steve cuddled up to them, his sketchpad left face up on the coffee table. The sun was setting, casting an orangey-pink hue over the room as Tony listened to Bucky’s study heartbeat under his ear, one of his hands curled up in Steve’s shirt, keeping him from slipping away, not that Steve had any intention of leaving. He couldn’t believe that Tony and Bucky wanted him here, anymore than they could believe that he wanted to be here with them. Steve had felt imprisoned by a world that didn’t understand him, guilt over falling for a man that wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with as a teenager eating away at him. Tony had been trapped in his own mind, haunted by his father’s love of a ghost, that Tony had grown to love as well, in a way that his father could never understand. In a way you could say that they had all been held captive. They each had their own demons, that guarded the doors to their prison cells and kept them locked inside, and yet they had found love in each other, love in captivity, and that love just might be the key that would set them free. Bucky glanced over at the coffee table, a smile slipping onto his lips as he saw the sketch of him and Tony snuggled up together, not entirely unlike they were now. The outlines thick and the details remarkable, lifelike really, but the thing that stood out most to him were the soft lines that made their expressions look so tender that it made Bucky's heart flutter in his chest. He glanced down at Tony in his lap, his gaze sliding over to Steve curled up into his side, and Bucky was sure in that moment that he had been blessed, and though he wasn't sure why or what he possibly could have done to deserve them, he knew without a doubt that these two men, his little boys, were angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know until after I wrote this one that I was going to end this here, but I will be writing a second part, for anyone who needs more of this AU... honestly I think Stuckony's pretty fucking cute in this, but I might be just a little biased;)
> 
> I really appreciate all of the support, you guys are amazing! This story went in a very different direction then I originally thought it would, but looking back I should have known we were headed towards daddy kink cuz I can't seem to stray away from it lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
